


What Tangled Webs We Weave

by Wingzrooke



Series: Anthros! [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Leon is the ultimate shape-shifter, Most Shape-shifters have only 2 or 3 forms (human & Anthro then maybe fully animal), Namimori is a shape-shifter safe-zone for "mutts", No beta we die like illiterates, Reborn is not a shape-shifter, Tsuna is a Shape-shifter/spider, Tsuna is a spider, all shape-shifters have flames (though most are not active), but Leon 'technically' is (although he has no human form...), but not all people with flames are shape-shifters, fem!Sawada Tsunayoshi, shape-shifters, shape-shifters are a hidden community
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26264986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wingzrooke/pseuds/Wingzrooke
Summary: Sawada Tsunako and Sawada Nana have a secret. They are shape-shifters. And not just any type of shape-shifter, oh no. They are Spider! shape-shifters. In a world where a shape-shifter's primary form is that of an Anthro, but they are forced to mostly live in their human form.This makes things...interesting...when Reborn comes to teach Tsuna to be a Mafia Boss. Poor Reborn, who has no idea why his student and her reactions are so weird....because he's completely human and has no idea shape-shifters (other than Leon) exist.Leon does not have a human or other animal form. He can only change into his Chameleon form or into things (like inanimate objects and helicopters, etc).He'd better catch up fast, though, because Tsuna isn't the only one among her group that are shape-shifters! Even if she is the only Spider. Not to mention, Tsuna will have to marry to continue the Vongola succession...and as a “Jorōgumo” Spider crossed with a red-backed spider, the road to romance can be rocky. And if they aren't careful, it can be full of bloodshed and death, too.
Series: Anthros! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908259
Comments: 38
Kudos: 223
Collections: More or Less than Human in the Katekyo Hitman Reborn worlds





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Welcome to my newest story. I wanted to work on something new to help get rid of writers block, so I made myself a challenge: 
> 
> The Katekyo Hitman Reborn Anthro Challenge!!
> 
> Challenge/Prompt rules:
> 
> 1\. Tsunayoshi/Tsunako's species cannot be one I've already read her being. Meaning: no birds/winged people, no lions/lion-anthros, no werewolves/wolf shifters (because there are already a lot of werewolf stories, even if I haven't come across any where Tsuna's a werewolf), etc.
> 
> 2\. Her species must be a regular animal, no: dragons, phoenixes, unicorns, etc.
> 
> 3\. Not everyone can be an Anthro/Shifter. Let's be honest, it's more fun if the main character has to try to hide what they are.
> 
> Feel free to use the basic prompt (though not my plot) for a story of your own! If you do, please let me know because I would love to read it!

* * *

* * *

A tiny, invisible line trembled. One of Eight eyes cracked open to peek out of the closet. The amber-glowing eyes looked unerringly to the tree just outside the window. Seeing a tiny figure crouched on a limb out there, the other four eyes also cracked open as all eight eyes narrowed. Further inside the house, another set of eight eyes, these ones poisonous green, slitted open. Another invisible line, this one leading into the closet, vibrated slightly. The green eyes slid closed, message received.

The person in the closet crawled down from where they’d been resting on the ceiling, all eight legs moving independently to help climb silently, and inched open the closet door the tiniest bit with one foreleg.

There was no reaction from the person outside, who was watching the outline in the bed outside the closet. The door was inched open slightly further, and the eye of the tiny figure on the branch snapped towards the closet door. When the door didn’t open any further, the tiny figure’s gaze returned to the bed. The closet door stayed where it was, the occupant of the closet keeping a vigilant watch for the remainder of the night. Neither the closet dweller nor the tiny figure in the tree moved until morning.

* * *

Sawada Tsunako – teenager, high schooler, and late for school — stumbled down the stairs into the kitchen. She’d just gone through another growth spurt lately, and he’d yet to get used to her longer limbs. With a yawn, she ruffled her fluffy brown hair and took a place at the kitchen table. Her mother served up a tradition Japanese breakfast, miso soup, rice, pickled vegetables, the works. Tsuna quickly bolted down what he could, after a quick blessing.

“Thanks for the food, Mom. I’m off.” Tsunako called as she darted from the table to the door to switch her slippers for street shoes.

“Ara, Tsu-kun! Please wait! I got you a tutor, and I wanted you to meet him!” Her mother called, halting thegirl in her tracks. Reluctantly she trailed back into the room.

“Mo-o-om! I don’t need a tutor!” She whined. “You know I don’t! When I come of age I’ll—” the complaining was cut off as her mother turned a _look_ on her. Nana’s eyes flashed poisonous green for a moment, and Tsuna shuddered. Her own eyes flashed amber back at the elder Sawada.

“What was that, Sawada Tsunako who got a D- on her last science test?” She demanded, eyes gleaming darkly. Tsuna shuddered, eyes returning to regular black pupils, brown irises and white sclera. Immediately switching tracks, Tsuna huffed.

“Fine. Why do I have to meet them here? Don’t most parents send their kids to fancy tutoring centers?” She questioned, sitting down to switch shoes so she’d be ready to go once she’d met the tutor.

“It is safer for you to meet with a tutor here. Besides, I wanted to make sure you got one-on-one help. It’s easier for me to make sure you are getting quality tutoring if you’re at home.” Her mother stated firmly. Tsunako’s shoulders slumped.

“Fine. When are they supposed to –” she conceded, only to be cut off by a knock on the door.

“That must be your tutor. Be sure to make a good impression, Tsu-chan! You don’t want your tutor to be _suspicious_ , or to dislike you.” Her mother ordered, eyes flashing poison-green once more on the word ‘suspicious’. 

“Yes, mom.” She agreed obediently as her mother opened the door. They both looked out expectantly, but it was Tsuna (who was sitting down and thus closer to the floor) that saw their visitor first. All of her senses shuddered over her body, screaming _danger!danger!danger!_ In exact opposite to her other senses, her eyes saw only a toddler. It was unfortunate, for Tsuna, that her brain chose to spit out her incredulousness over the dissonance between the information it was receiving. It was even more unfortunate the whole of the thoughts didn’t make it out.

“A baby?!” Tsuna exclaimed, and did not say _“Why is a baby making my senses scream danger?!”._ The ‘baby’ on the steps might have been flattered by the latter. The former just insulted him, despite it not being an unusual reaction in civilians.

“Chaos. I’m the Home Tutor Reborn.” The ‘baby’ declared, and Sawada Nana, despite her misgivings, beamed at him.

“My, people are getting responsible much younger than when I was little! Tsu-chan, you could learn a lot from this young one!” Nana exclaimed, and Tsuna winced as the ‘baby’ gave her a smug look. Tsuna _intended_ to apologize for her words, but the new tutor spoke before Tsuna could.

“Aren’t you late to school, Sawada-chan?” the little guy prodded, and Tsuna gave a full-body shudder.

“Yes, but Mom wanted me to wait to meet you.” Tsuna admitted, “Nice to meet you, sorry for the rushed greeting but I really have to hurry now.” Tsuna’s words spilled from her mouth as she quickly finished swapping out footwear, grabbed her backpack and hustled out the door.

“I’ll come with you, I’d like to learn more about my student, after all. A nice walk will give us the chance to talk.” The new tutor declared.

“Safe trip! Study hard, Tsu-chan!” Tsuna’s mom farewelled, handing her a bento. Tsuna accepted the bento with thanks and hurried down the walk. Just as she passed the low brick wall between their front yard and the street, Tsuna shuddered as a bunch of invisible lines snapped just behind her. Thus forewarned, she was prepared when a tiny body launched itself from the brick wall and onto her shoulder. Silently Tsuna was grateful for the warning. It was always a little harder to balance on just two legs. Still, she had to keep up appearances.

“Wah! You could have warned me. Or, you know, asked!” Tsuna cried.

“You have much longer legs than I. This way you won’t have to slow down to walk with me.” Reborn replied unapologetically. Tsuna huffed. “Speaking of which, you’d better hurry if you want to make it on time.” With another huff, Tsuna began to jog slightly. She didn’t dare hurry too fast, especially since she had a passenger. The faster she went, the more the likelihood of tripping and falling increased. Running on eight legs was more natural and faster for Tsuna. Running as a human…was awkward and strange despite having been human just as long as she’d been Spider (since conception).

Unfortunately her slight caution didn’t help. Just as she started to pass the first intersection on her way to school, her right foot slipped slightly and sent her careening towards the ground. This was why eight legs were better than two. At any given time Tsuna’s spider form had at least four tarsal claws/tarsals on the ground. If one slipped, she still had at least three to keep her steady.

At the same time as Tsunako slipped, Sasagawa Kyoko turned the corner. Instead of hitting the ground, Tsunako fell face-first into the girl’s side. Even unprepared, Sasagawa-chan was as rock-solid and strong as the rest of her family. Neither of them fell to the ground, though Tsuna thinks Sasagawa-chan’s elbow might have given Tsuna a black eye.

“Ah! Careful there, Sawada-chan!” Sasagawa greeted as she carefully helped Tsuna back to her feet. Sheepishly Tsuna rubbed the back of her neck.

“Sorry, Sasagawa-chan! I just don’t want to be late.” She apologized with a yawn. Kyoko laughed at Tsuna..

“Up late again?” Sasagawa asked sympathetically. Tsuna nodded sheepishly. “Well, good luck! I’ll see you in class!” Kyoko offered before she turned and headed off. Tsuna grimaced slightly. She’d like to think Kyoko broke into a flat-out sprint as soon as she was out of Tsuna’s sight, and that was how she always made it to school a few minutes early while Tsunako was usually a few minutes late. Unfortunately, experience taught her it was just her clumsiness and bad luck that held her back.

They used to walk to school together when they were in first grade. Then Kyoko’s parents got upset at her for always being late, so she started walking by herself. Without Tsuna’s clumsiness episodes or her ‘unlucky encounters’ on the way to school, Sasagawa always made it a few minutes early. A tingle up Tsuna’s spine distracted her from her reminiscence and told her another of those ‘unluck encounters’ was about to happen. From the corner of her eyes, she noted Reborn pulling an almost-invisible fishing line.

Tsunako just had time to turn her head to see one of the neighbor’s gate open when the infamous Princess ‘killer’ the Chihuhua burst furiously through the tiny opening. It barked it’s tiny heart out, sides heaving, as it headed straight at Tsuna. Tsuna, with a million years of evolution behind the workings of her brain. Tsuna, who’s ‘Spider Brain’ yelled _Predator! Run!_ at her. Her instincts took over and Tsuna untwisted so all of her was facing forwards, then _bolted_ towards the school. For once, luck was with her, and Tsunako didn’t fall flat on her face as she took off. Despite only using two limbs to run.

Reborn, who no doubt had some other plan, was forced to grab hold of Tsunako’s hair with one hand to keep from being jolted from the girl’s shoulder. The other hand held grimly onto his hat. He cursed a little as Tsuna ran head-long towards the school. Just above the hitman, a tiny chameleon also held on for dear life, though the chameleon held on to the hat and its yellow ribbon.

Because of his need to hold on, Reborn was unable to make the shot he’d had planned for that morning. Nor was he able to impart his true goal to his new pupil. Sawada Tsunako would likely never know how lucky she was that morning. Tsuna made it to class, actually beating Sasagawa-chan for once. She didn’t slow until she’d just passed the entrance gates. She probably wouldn’t have slowed even then, if it weren’t for the person manning the gates that morning.

Usually the gates were staffed by two various Disciplinary Committee grunts. Today, they were manned by one grunt and one Demon Prefect. Tsuna was allowed to pass unmolested, since she technically wasn’t breaking any rules. The chihuahua, however, was neither cute nor a student.

It came almost within arms-length of Hibari Kyoya before it seemed to realize the danger. Hibari turned slightly irritated black eyes on the chihuahua, and the tiny dog froze. A tiny stream of urine leaked from the dog, at which Hibari and several nearby students wrinkled their noses. Hibari made to stand up from where he’d been leaning back against the gate post, and the chihuahua turned and pelted in the opposite direction of the school as fast as it could go. Hibari clicked his tongue slightly in disappointment, but turned back to inspecting the in-bound students.

Only then did Tsunako realize her tiny tutor had disappeared sometime during the commotion. Tsuna scanned the area for him, but saw neither hide nor hair of the tiny tutor. With a shrug, Tsuna made her way inside to switch out her shoes.

* * *

It wasn’t until Tsuna sat down at the small low table in her room that Reborn re-joined him. The tiny tutor came in following Nana, who bore a tray of snacks. Nana placed the snacks in the center of the table, winked at her daughter, and told them:

“Work hard!” Then she departed and Tsuna was left alone with her new tutor once more. This time in a much more solitary environment. Several threads snapped once more as Reborn moved further into the room and jumped up on the little table. Already Tsuna’s English homework was spread there, and the tutor paused for a moment to look at the worksheet. Then the man turned his attention back to his pupil.

“We didn’t get a chance to go over this earlier, but I’m here as your tutor. My real job, however, is The World’s Greatest Hitman. I have been employed to turn you into a great Mafia Boss. You will shape up and learn quickly or be turned into my target.” Reborn declared, black eyes glaring at Tsunako from under his hat. Somehow the _danger!_ sense the tiny tutor …er…hitman…gave off tripled in strength. Which is probably why Reborn didn’t expect Tsunako’s reaction. The teen sighed.

“Did my useless old man hire you?” Tsunako groaned, rubbing her face tiredly. For a millisecond Tsuna caught a stunned look in the man’s eyes, and then it was back to being a blank slate once more.

“Not…exactly. What would make you reach that conclusion?” Reborn replied flatly. Tsuna shrugged.

“It wouldn’t be the first time he’s led… _weird_ people here for one reason or another. Every couple years or so he gets paranoid of us being in danger and tries to send someone to teach Mom or I self-defense or something. Sometimes he tries to hire us housekeepers, gardeners, cooks, or handymen. They’re always really strange in unexpected ways, and they never last long.” Tsuna recited with a long, heart-felt sigh. “And, of course, they’re always _way_ more interested in me than either mom or I feel comfortable with. Hence them no lasting long.” She added with an indignant huff.

“Well, you can rest easy then. I am not here on your father’s behalf and I _will_ be here until my job is done.” Reborn informed the teen.

“Uh-huh.” Tsuna replied dryly, unconvinced. “So, how did I get nominated for this whole…mafia boss thing?” The following explanation made Tsuna feel both irritated and worried.

“So pretty much everyone who’s been a Vongola Boss, excluding the current one and my many-times great-grandfather who abandoned the family, has met a terrible end… Why did you think I’d want the job?” Ignoring Tsuna’s question, Reborn repeated what he’d said earlier.

“You are the only possible heir. You will be the next Vongola Boss.”

“No thanks. It sounds like a ‘ _them’_ problem. Not a ‘ _me’_ problem. I may be genetically related, but I’m not a part of that family or interested in becoming part of it. Besides, I already have plans for my life.” Tsuna rejected again.

“And these plans include?”

“None of your business.” Tsuna immediately snapped, but the unwavering black gaze eventually wore down Tsuna’s petulance. “Fine, if you _must_ know, I’m going to work for Mom’s family. Here in Asia.” She growled, crossing her arms. Reborn looked slightly interested in this turn of events.

“Your mother’s family is part of the Asian underworld?” Tsuna wasn’t sure how Reborn made that connection, she certainly hadn’t said anything about the underworld, but decided to just go with it. It was close to the truth, even if not exactly in the way Reborn meant. Tsuna shrugged.

“Yeah. You won’t have heard of them, but we’re a really old family. Been around longer than any _Italian_ family, anyways. Lots of heritage and tradition. Plus I’ve already been sworn-in. Mom’s the oldest child of the current Boss. As her oldest child, I’ll inherit everything. Normally Mom would inherit before me, but she’s chosen to stay here for my old man instead. So the Headship will pass directly to me.” Tsuna quickly spun. It was true, for the most part. True on a slant, anyways. True in ways Reborn would never understand.

It was pretty obvious to Tsuna that Reborn was fully human, after all. Tsuna and her kind were always able to sense others like themselves. For all his dark aura, the man had nothing _other_ about him. He would only be part of the Human Underworld, and not the Underworld people like Tsuna and her mother were from.

“I will inform Timoteo, the current Head of Vongola. He will likely call a meeting with the Head of your Family, or have me talk to them. Until then, we will continue on as though nothing has changed. I’ve still been hired to turn you into an excellent Boss. Regardless of which _family_ it is for.” Reborn decided. Tsuna mentally grumbled about stubborn scary diminutive tutors.

“And since you have a connection to the underworld, we’ll start with a test to see how much of what you already know compares to Mafia etiquette and what a Boss needs to know.” The tutor announced mercilessly. This time Tsuna groaned aloud, allowing her head to thump onto the table before her. A tiny hand, with far more strength than it should have had, thrust Tsuna’s head up slightly and a huge pile of papers was shoved under Tsuna’s face.

Reluctantly Tsuna sat up and got to work.

* * *

Reborn would be the first to admit his surprise at his newest student. Despite Tsunako’s lack of focus and drive in school, the girl didn’t seem to be entirely hopeless. What Reborn had seen of the girl’s English homework showed a basic grasp of the language, and Reborn had noticed the teen also did okay in class. So long as no one called on her. It seemed Tsunako suffered more from anxiety performing in front of others rather than incomprehension.

Except Science and math, which seemed to boggle the girl’s mind. Any sort of physical learning also seemed beyond the child’s reach currently. Not from lack of effort, or natural clumsiness like Dino. Sawada _seemed_ clumsy, certainly, but there was something off with the idea. It was almost as though she was accounting for body mass she didn’t have, the way she tried to turn while running or when she crouched to jump. When reaching out for something (like a ball), if she wasn’t paying attention the teen seemed to think she had a longer reach than she actually did. It was very strange.

On the other hand, Sawada seemed to excel at languages, calligraphy, and the arts. Especially any art involving string, thread, yarn, or a strand of some sort. The girl was actually in the lead to become the President of the Knitting and Crocheting club in a year or two! Provided she could improve her grades, of course.

Finding out the girl had underworld connections was…disquieting. Reborn had observed the boy for about forty-two hours before introducing himself, and the CEDEF had been observing the family longer than that. Nothing about the girl’s behavior indicated a connection. Nothing in the mother’s behavior or life did either, for that matter. Perhaps the mother’s “obliviousness” (as Iemitsu put it) was less obliviousness and more the reaction of someone from the Underworld already accustomed to such antics.

Once the girl finished the mountain of test papers Reborn gave her, he allowed the teen to return to her regular homework. Minus the math and science, which he wanted to go over with the youth first. While Sawada worked on homework, Reborn graded the paperwork. As he worked, a disquieting pattern emerged. To be honest, Reborn had expected the girl to be lying about her connection to the underworld.

The test results said otherwise, even if Reborn would rather the girl had no exposure than be getting the results before him. The girl seemed to look at underworld reactions more like a Cloud than the way Reborn expected a young (or any) Sky would. There seemed to be an almost animal-instinct drive in the way she worded his responses to the social questions. Sawada might as well have written ‘Can they eat me? If not, then they aren’t a threat’ on one particular question. She basically had, except in more delicate terms.

Sawada seemed to have a grasp on power and how to wield it, in other words. Making friends, influencing people…not so much. Reading Sawada’s own words showed the girl’s interactions with her peers at school in a different light. As the report on Tsunako stated, the girl did indeed get bullied. But her bullies sometimes seemed…afraid of the girl even as they taunted her. The only ones in the school not showing this strange duality were the Hibari, the Sasagawa siblings, Kurokawa, and the Yamamoto boy.

The Yamamoto treated Sawada with a distant…not respect exactly. Nor was it wariness. More like acknowledgement that Sawada had some sort of hidden edge, even if Yamamoto wasn’t afraid of it. Hibari didn’t seem to see Sawada different from any of the other ‘herbivores’ in his school, aside from a slight hint of disgust. The Sasagawa siblings were both friendly, though not more than school-mates. Kurokawa watched the girl suspiciously, as though she expected Tsunako would steal Kurokawa’s bento when she wasn’t looking. Yet there didn’t seem to be anything about the girl which inspired the odd reactions.

Most of the Italian etiquette she got wrong as well, although to be honest Reborn had expected that. The culture, expectations, etiquette, and traditions were different between the two countries for civilians. It only made sense that the two different Criminal worlds would have different cultures as well.

“I have finished grading. You did poorly on the test, but that was to be expected. Tomorrow you will be participating in the Volleyball tournament, as it seems a player and all the background players…got sick.” Reborn announced. Tsuna looked up and squinted at the tiny guy suspiciously.

“They ‘got sick’? Did you poison them?” Tsuna demanded. The hitman gave her a flat look.

“No. They got food poisoning from the same pizza place. A coincidence, but it happens.” Reborn retorted with an offended sniff.

 _“He definitely poisoned them.”_ She thought to herself. Reborn read her thoughts off her face and Leon was in his hand in slipper form in an instant. Immediately he whacked the girl over the head with it. Insolent child. Replacing Leon after the one whack, her turned back to business.

“Also, I will be testing your Underworld social skills tomorrow. Now, let’s start on that math homework…” He told her forebodingly. The girl shuddered, and Reborn preened internally. He still had it.

* * *

The next day’s classes went about as Tsunako expected. The only exception was the introduction of a foreign student. One ‘Gokudera Hayato’. The boy gave off a slightly scary air—or rather he would have scared her, if she were completely human. Instead he just seemed a bit mean and punkish. He even kicked over her desk on the way passed! Tsuna’s instincts screamed that this _human child_ had just threatened her, and she should eat him!

Thankfully the teacher was one of the ‘Underworld’. A shape-shifter just like Tsuna. Well, not exactly like, their teacher was a bull and Tsunako was a Spider. But they were both Shape-shifters even if different species. The Bull shape-shifter locked his eyes on Tsunako, warning heavy in them. Unlike other young Jorōgumo spiders, Tsuna had never yet had an ‘accident’. She (and the teacher) didn’t want this boy to be the first. Tsuna silently meditated, wishing she could turn down her senses so that the boy and his heat signature weren’t just at the corner of her eyes. The boy’s presence continued to irritate her all the way to the Volleyball game, after lunch.

Now, Tsuna still didn’t have great coordination, and it was always harder to run, jump, and catch or throw things in her human form. But she could feel that boy, Gokudera-kun, watching her and judging. Her Spider-brain, the equivalent of a human’s ‘lizard-brain’, still hadn’t let go of the fact the boy’s challenge had gone unanswered. Now it drove her relentlessly. She had to prove herself now, as best she could in her current tiny human form.

* * *

* * *

Notes:

Put here because I wanted to put a link in.

Before anyone gets upset: I actually really like Chihuahuas. The cute little (as one author put it) yard piranhas. I actually have a Chihuahua. Princess "the Killer" Chihuahua is herein just used as an example. No Chihuahuas were harmed in the making of this story (even if my own puppy thinks he's been neglected because I was writing when I could have been petting him).

That aside, I hope you enjoyed this new story! I have a vague-ish idea of where it's going, and I may add more if people like it.

A little explanation: the “Jorōgumo” Spider. 

The “Jorōgumo” Spider is both a real thing and a legend. In this story I played with the idea that the Jorōgumo was a cross between the real (and acknowledged) spider and the legend/myth. The myth:

  * There are a number of Edo period (1603-1867) stories about the _jorōgumo._ She usually appears as a beautiful woman, but in truth she is a giant spider. She will lure a young man to her secluded home and perhaps entertain him by playing the biwa. While he is distracted, she will bind him in her spider silk, and by the time the victim realizes what is happening it is already too late. His fate as her dinner is sealed.
  * Sometimes the origin of the _jorōgumo_ is said to be a spider that gained magical powers when it turned 400 years old (not bad for a spider). Again, she will take the form of a woman, sometimes to seduce a handsome young samurai into marrying her. At other times, she will appear to be holding a baby, which upon looking closer turns out to be a spider egg sack.



This information comes from _[this website](https://www.tofugu.com/japan/spiders-in-japan/)._

I also crossed the Jorogumo (or Golden Orb Spider) with a Redback spider (a ...cousin?... of the Black Widow). I'm not sure if Redback spiders eat their mates like the Black Widow is said to do, but I'm going to go ahead and pretend they do, for the purpose of this story.

This story was kind of hard for me to write, because I have a bit of a phobia of spiders, and I had to research them to figure out what Tsuna/her mom would look like. Ugh!!!! Spider pictures!!!! I have taken that bullet for you, so you don't need to if you don't like seeing spiders. 

Hope you enjoyed!

~ Wingzrooke

* * *


	2. Challenges accepted! Fight!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna finally gets to do something about Gokudera's challenge. Not before Gokudera issues a second challenge, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for adding another note before the chapter, but I felt it was necessary:
> 
> There is NO cannibalism (neither between Shifters or "Spiders" against humans) in this story, just outdated instincts that some shifters have to battle against. Please keep this in mind as you read this chapter. Thanks!

* * *

* * *

As it turned out, the volleyball game was only the beginning. Tsuna won it, although she’d had to dodge bullets shot by her ‘tutor’. Her irritation at the man led her to head outside before the ‘baby’ could catch up to her. She’d just reached the side-yard when Gokudera caught up to her and challenged her to a fight. A part of Tsuna was relieved. Finally they could sort out the challenge he’d given her! As she opened her mouth to inquire about the rules, Reborn showed up. Naturally. Just in time to inform Tsuna that Gokudera would become the Boss of Vongola if he won.

“I thought Vongola had to have a bloodline successor? Besides, it’s not certain yet if I will inherit Vongola. After all…” Tsuna protested, but was interrupted by the angry foreign boy.

“Stop whining! I’ve worked so hard for everything, and you’re getting it handed to you on a silver platter! I can’t believe the Vongola chose someone as _useless_ and _stupid_ as you to lead them! I’ve seen your grades and heard what everyone calls you. _Dame-Tsuna._ It would be better for everyone if you just surrender and let me kill you now.” The boy snarled, and Tsuna’s temper snapped like a piece of steel under immense pressure.

How dare this _human_ tell her what she was worth?! The kids she went to school with only hated her because of the pheromone spray. And her grades were bad because she had some issues with tests and public speaking! He knew _nothing_ about her! Her temper being frayed, Tsuna forgot to ask the rules. Surprising both males, Tsuna surged forward to attack Gokudera. She could tell they didn’t expect her to move so quickly. Especially not since they’d probably seen how clumsy she normally was in her human form. Those thoughts were shoved to the back of her mind almost as quickly as they manifested, though. Instead her instincts demanded she defeat and _eat_ this challenger!

The foreign boy recovered from his surprise and jumped backwards quickly, putting a large gap between them once more despite the fact Tsuna now stood where Gokudera had been but a moment before.

In hindsight, Tsuna probably should have expected something strange from the foreign boy. She’d assumed that, like shape-shifters, the boy would use his body to fight. Tsuna, for example, had overridden the normal-level pheromone destroyer to produce a deadly mixture of attraction pheromones and pheromones that would make the boy fear her. It would take time to build up, especially since she’d just started to radiate the cocktail.

Of course, since he was only human, he didn’t have any of the natural defensive and offensive capabilities of shifters. Even in their human forms. Shifters in human form were always more graceful and deadly under attack. One could say their true potential shone through when attacked. Gokudera, though, didn’t have any of that. What he did have, apparently, was dynamite. As he jumped away, Gokudera drew two handfuls of dynamite from…somewhere…and lit them on the cigarette in his mouth. As he landed, he threw the dynamite at her.

Tsuna wasn’t stupid. She dodged the thrown projectiles. Fighting still would have been much easier in her spider form, but she wasn’t helpless as a human either. As Tsuna dodged the dynamite the boy kept throwing at her, she felt her fangs start to shift into being in her mouth. Her venom leaked down and pooled in her mouth. It was a little distracting, having to keep swallowing so she didn’t choke. The boy started to look less and less confident. Tsuna used the soles of her shoes to put out the wicks on dynamite on the ground as she advanced on him. He kept backing up, but eventually his back was against the fence that surrounded the school-yard. Tsuna followed relentlessly.

While she’d been focused on defeating the boy, her so-called ‘tutor’ was apparently trying to find an opening. Her ‘spidey-sense’ screamed at her, and Tsuna just had time to tilt to one side before a bullet went whizzing past where her head was a moment before. With a snarl, Tsuna sped up her pursuit of the boy ahead of her. She would need to defeat the younger male before she could take care of the man who kept trying to shoot her. This thought really should have warned Tsuna that she’d fallen to far into her instincts. Since she was concentrating on the fight, she didn’t realize. Panicking, the boy yelled something about ‘double’ bombs, and started throwing packs of dynamite at her. The packs were hardly any more dangerous to her than the single sticks, and Gokudera quickly realized this.

“Fine then, try this! Triple-bomb!” He yelled, only as he pulled out and ignited the new and bigger pack of dynamite, he fumbled. The package dropped to his feet. A resigned look drew over the boy’s features, and Tsuna snarled. This was _her_ prey! He’d challenged her! She had to defeat him, not let him defeat himself! Otherwise she will have failed to prove herself.

Darting forward even faster than before, Tsuna grabbed the boy and jumped upwards. Her two legs, altered almost unnoticeably by human eyes, gave her the burst of strength she needed for her jump straight upwards to clear the explosion. She went high enough that the explosion and its effects were gone by the time she reached the ground once more. She released the boy for a moment, who sank to her knees and began mumbling something fervently, a worshipful look in his eyes. She might have slightly over-done the pheromones. Well, it wasn’t like she normally used her pheromones on others. There had never been a reason to do so. ‘Practicing’ wasn’t something she’d felt comfortable doing, either. Not since that one time…. Shaking her head, Tsuna focused back on the fight before her. Ignoring whatever the boy was babbling (the adrenaline and instincts were still muffling out any sound like speech while enhancing anything like footsteps and heartbeats).

Faster than either human could see, Tsuna had the boy pinned on his back, his folded up legs trapped in an awkward position. The boy squawked in surprise. Then he started to tremble as Tsuna’s eyes began to slightly glow a furious amber-color. She’d pinned the boy’s body beneath her own, straddling his waist and pinning his bent back legs beneath her own. One hand held both of his in an iron grip above his head, the other encircled his throat and began to squeeze.

 _“Submit to me. Die swiftly. We will feast on your corpse.”_ Her instincts snarled silently in her head. She was still too lost in her instincts at this point. It didn’t even occur to her that she _should not_ kill this boy. He was her prey, right now. The Spider side of herself had taken over.

“Tsunako.” A harsh voice rang through her head, in accompaniment with a large dose of the dark pressure and presence her ‘tutor’ put out. “Let the boy go. He has already sworn to serve you. A good Boss doesn’t hurt their minions.” Reborn added sternly. Tsuna didn’t even turn to look at the tiny being a short distance away.

“I never accepted his oaths. I need no minions. He _challenged me_. Not once, but twice. His life is forfeit.” She growled. The boy beneath her was silent, staring up at her with huge eyes. His gaze was both reverent and fearful. He looked at her the way one might gaze upon an Angel or a God. He worshipped her, and seemed to accept his death if she decided to take his life. Unknown to Tsuna, as she spoke, something new happened. A hint of vivid glowing purple entered her gaze at the word ‘challenged’.

“He lost the challenges. His life belongs to you, even Gokudera acknowledges this. Why waste something of yours so uselessly?” Reborn wheedled, trying to use logic on her.

 _“It wouldn’t be useless. It would be to feed me. As prey should be.”_ Her spider-side practically purred back. It was those thoughts that slightly shocked Tsuna out of her haze of fury and adrenaline. She’d already come far enough out of the haze to hear the words, and now she came back to herself. Mostly. She fought herself, her grip loosening enough that the boy could breathe, and he gasped. His chest heaved beneath her as he gulped air. Still, he remained silent. Something in her was slightly touched as the human boy seemed to be waiting for her judgement.

Now that she was more herself, something inside her felt touched at the reverent way he looked at her. The way he deferred to her, even about his own death. The possessive part of herself growled slightly, reaching out and curling slightly around Gokudera. The boy’s expression turned thunderstruck and even more full of awe than before. Nearby Reborn choked. Unfortunately for Tsuna, she didn’t notice any of this. She was too busy fighting off the latest twist of her Spider-instincts. It didn’t help that the human boy was quite pretty, for a punk.

 _“He would make a good mate and meal…”_ her spider-self, descended from spiders that were related to the black widow, hummed in interest. Tsuna shuddered. She would like her instincts to please stop telling her to eat people, please and thank you!

She was a modern Spider! Even if she was half Jorōgumo! She didn’t need to eat humans! Her mother provided plenty of excellent food, and there were restaurants and grocery stores even if her mother didn’t. This self-introspection and scolding of her spider-brain distracted her from the goings-on.

* * *

Reborn couldn’t believe the mess his beautiful plans had devolved to. Okay, so he’d forgotten to warn Gokudera that the Sawada girl wasn’t as civilian as they’d thought. It still should have been okay. The girl wasn’t so involved in the Underworld that she should’ve tried to kill every challenger. Unfortunately, Reborn hadn’t been able to shoot the girl with the Deathperation bullet all day. Not that he hadn’t tried. Because he had. But the girl, who must have inherited more of the Vongola Intuition than even Primo himself, dodged all of them. Even while fighting someone else!

Now, he’d just managed to convinced his student not to kill Smokin’ Bomb. Then she went and bonded to him, a full Bond, no less! Perhaps it was the way the Storm looked up at the girl, as though she was some wrathful Goddess he’d just volunteered to head the cult for. He’d have to check later to make sure the kid was still capable of rational thought. A Guardian to bent to the girl’s every whim wouldn’t help her any. She needed people to dissuade her from overly violent and unexpected reactions. Apparently. Which Reborn hadn’t expected.

His student was supposed to spend most of her energy reigning in her guardians, not the other way around! Poor Timoteo was going to cry when he read Reborn’s report about the girl’s personality and decisions… Ah well, Reborn could at least enjoy the chaos if nothing else.

“ _Mio Cielo…”_ Gokudera breathed, and Reborn rolled his eyes. Newly bonded Guardians were, to a man, idiots. Even the genius-prodigy children like Gokudera. Apparently. The girl just sat on top of her new Guardian, staring contemplatively at the boy. Her hand had completely rested its grip, just resting against the hollow of the boy’s throat now. Her other hand still pinned the boy’s hands above his head. A lesser man would have felt uncomfortable at the scene, which looked rather suggestive now. Reborn was not a lesser man. He was immune to such feelings like embarrassment.

“If you’re quite finished, you should probably let Smokin’ Bomb up.” Reborn suggested mildly, a hint of _will_ and dark sun flames infused with the words to tell the girl he was serious. The girl blinked, looking startled as though she’d zoned out a bit there.

“Uh….right. Sorry.” The girl mumbled a bit sheepishly as she scrambled off the boy. A light flush spread across her cheeks, seemingly just having realized the position the two of them had been in. Well, at least she didn’t let that distract her during the fight. He wouldn’t need to train that out of her. Embarrassment had no place or use in a fight.

“You don’t need to apologize, tenth! You can pin me anytime!” The boy hurried to assure his new Sky. Reborn tilted his hat down over his eyes. He didn’t feel embarrassment, but if he did he’d be feeling it on behalf of the boy. Sawada blushed harder.

“Ah…” she stuttered. The boy stood up, since he was no longer pinned, and bowed to her.

“I will serve you always, tenth!” The boy repeated his earlier pledge.

“But…it’s not even certain I’ll be the next head of Vongola. That’s what you want, right? Vongola?” The girl pointed out a little hesitantly. The boy blinked and then turned to Reborn for an explanation.

“Who isn’t sure that Hime should inherit?! I’ll blow them up!” The boy growled. Reborn rolled his eyes.

“It’s not a question of worthiness, Smokin’ Bomb. Merely a case of misinformation. Apparently Tsunako was already sworn in as the heiress of her mother’s Family in the Asian Underworld. Bakamitsu, the CEDEF head, apparently had no idea his wife is affiliated with the Underworld at all. I have relayed this information to Vongola’s Ninth Head, so the situation should be resolved one way or another soon. She’ll still be Head of a Family, either way.” Reborn explained.

Normally he would let the children figure this sort of thing out on their own, but he didn’t want to have to deal with a Sky who’d just lost their Primary (and only) Guardian because the boy tried to blow up Vongola. The boy didn’t even give Reborn a nod, just turned back to the Sawada girl.

“What are my new duties, Hime?” The boy asked, and Reborn blinked at the new title. Belatedly he realized the boy had used the title for the Tsunako once before. It seemed to be what Gokudera settled on calling her, since it wasn’t certain she’d be the ‘tenth’. The girl looked thoughtful.

“First we should head to my house and clean up. Then we’ll need to speak with Mom. I’ve never had a minion before, so I should definitely ask her about the traditions and expectations….especially since there are… … unexpected … types…” The girl started out strong, and Reborn at first gave her points for so quickly coming up with a plan and orders. A new Guardian needed firm leadership and direction, otherwise they would tend to walk all over their Sky for the rest of both their lives. She trailed off into unintelligible murmurs at the end, though, and Reborn docked all the points he’d just given her.

Unaware of Reborn’s mental tally, the girl turned and picked up her backpack from where she’d first stood at the beginning of the fight. The backpack was a little dusty, but hardly worse for wear. Gokudera was immediately at her side, and while she was preoccupied with whatever she was thinking, Gokudera easily took the bag like a good minion. At least the brat had acceptable manners. When it came to serving appropriately. Reborn decided to let things unfold, for now. Since his student might end up the Head of a different Family, he didn’t want to get them used to the Mafia-centric way of Guardians and Skies. Her mother’s people probably had totally different customs, after all. If she did end up inheriting the Vongola, Vongola and the Mafia could become accustomed to the new customs rather easily. Or at least accepting of the difference due to the girl’s birth culture. It might even be fun…ah, the possible Chaos….

That decided, Reborn hopped up onto his student’s shoulder once more. The girl nearly fell onto her face at the impact, leaving Reborn frowning while Gokudera squawked and caught his Sky. Such a minor impact shouldn’t tip over someone who could move and jump like his student had during the fight. Tsunako straightened back up under Gokudera’s fussing and the trio headed back to the Sawada household.

* * *

“I’m home!” Tsuna called out as she stepped through her own front door. Thankfully her new ‘minion’ stopped fussing a few blocks ago. Reborn echoed her greeting, but Gokudera remained silent. A nudge in the ribs was all it took for her new minion to quickly parrot the traditional phrase.

“Welcome back!” Nana called cheerfully, exiting the kitchen and wiping her hands on her apron as she came. “Ara? Who is your new friend, Tsu-chan?” Tsuna’s mother asked, and Tsuna smiled up at her mother. She allowed her eyes to flash amber at her mother, unaware at the purple that’d crept into the normal colors. Her mother’s own eyes flashed poison-green back as normal.

“Mother, this is my new minion. His name is Gokudera Hayato. He challenged me. Twice. I defeated him, of course, and now he has sworn to serve me for the rest of our lives. He also said his life is mine to do with as I please.” Tsuna dutifully informed her mother. Naturally her mother looked concerned at the words and flash of eyes. Usually shifters concealed tells like the eye-shift when in the presence of humans. Between Tsuna and her mother, in this circumstance and with key words, Tsuna indicated her trouble with instincts today.

“Hmmm. Why don’t the two of you come sit at the table and we’ll figure this out.” Nana hummed thoughtfully.

“Yes, mother.” Tsuna agreed obediently. Gokudera bowed.

“Yes, Honored Mother.” Gokudera uttered solemnly. Predictably, Nana laughed.

“No need for such formality, Gokudera-kun. You may call me Mama. You’re my Tsu-chan’s precious subordinate now, after all. Even if it is…unusual.” The woman clucked. Gokudera stiffened a little, but it was Reborn who asked what both males were likely thinking.

“What’s unusual, Mama?” Reborn asked, stealing use of the name offered to Gokudera. Far from insulted, Nana just gave a distracted smile to the hitman as the four of them settled around the dining room table.

“Well…we’ve never had a ….’minion’…from outside the family before. There is normally the main branch family, Consisting of the Family Matriarch, and the Heiress. Our family is currently already unusual because Tsu-chan is the Heiress presumptive instead of the Heiress’ Heiress. The rest is the branch family, including those who’ve married-in. And they serve the main family.” Nana informed the listening foreigners as she passed out cookies and tea. Tsunako listened but mostly let the words flow past her. She already knew all this, after all.

“It must be a very small Family, then.” Reborn prodded, and Nana shook her head.

“Not like you’d think, really. Mother’s Family Covers Japan, Korea, Taiwan, and China. More recently some of the family has even set up in Georgia, in the United States. My Father’s Family, while technically part of the same family, spans Australia and parts of Southeast Asia, and New Zealand.” Nana’s eyes sparkled a little with humor as the two boys sputtered at hearing how wide-spread Nana’s birth family was.

“What is my new Family’s name, Mama?” Gokudera interrupted politely. The woman gave him a fond, gentle smile.

“The full family name is the Jorō-Hasselti Family. It will likely become just the Joro family once my parents retire and cede their positions to Tsu-chan and Oliver, with my Father’s family becoming simply the Hasselti family once more. Though everyone expects them to stay allies.”

“Who is Oliver? I thought Tsuna was set to inherit all of your family?” Reborn demanded sharply. Nana just laughed.

“The Jorō are matrilineal, while the Hasselti are Patrilineal. Therefore neither Oliver nor Tsu-chan can inherit both. Oliver is my twin brother. He lives with Father’s people.” While her mother chatted with the other two, Tsuna made good use of the time to snatch up and eat a bunch of the cookies. She still left enough for the guests, of course, but the fight earlier had left her…hungry. And her spider side was refusing to be placated with sugary baked goods. Despite being embroiled in a question and answer session, Nana’s sharp eyes caught Tsuna’s actions. She paused in the middle of the discussion to turn her attention more fully on her daughter.

“Ara, Tsu-chan? Eating so many cookies isn’t really good for you. Would you like something more filling? A sandwich, perhaps?” Clearly Tsuna’s mother remembered Tsuna’s silent message about her instincts. Tsuna ducked her head. Loosing control of her instincts at her age was so embarrassing! Especially as the Heiress! True, it wasn’t exactly uncommon for Spiderlings to make…mistakes…in controlling their spider sides in their first couple decades, but she was the Heiress! She had to be better.

“The fighting left me _hungry_.” She admitted to her mother, flushing. Her wonderful mother sent her an understanding look.

“Fighting always does, especially after a challenge.” Her mother soothed before getting up and heading into the kitchen. Tsuna fidgeted under Reborn’s intense— _searching_ —gaze. Clearly he at least suspected there were undertones he didn’t understand to the conversation. Soon her mom was back and placed a tray of chicken sandwiches, a tray of meat-filled steamed buns, and a tray of Squid and Octopus Jerky. Her mother retreated to the kitchen a second time before coming back with four plates, one of which had a bunch of special ‘meat buns’ on it.

Tsunako knew that plate was meant for her, and sure enough Nana placed the plate with buns in front of Tsuna. When she bit into the bun, she found the expected filling inside. Tsuna carefully ate the buns on her plate so others couldn’t see what was in it. Gokudera took some of each of the items on the trays in the middle of the table, and even Reborn took one of each item.

Tsuna watched them try out the snacks while the taste of her mother’s venom and the slurry of organ meat from inside the bun washed over her taste buds and down her throat. The venom wouldn’t hurt her, since it was the same venom Tsuna herself produced. The slurry inside the buns sated her Spider instincts, despite being animal instead of human. It was an emergency-snack item the Sawada women kept on hand for times like today, and Tsuna was as grateful as ever for her mother’s foresight. Once she’d eaten the small pile of buns on her plate, Tsuna dug into the other snacks.

Normally she’d be careful not to eat more than a normal human girl while regular humans were present…but she’d rather be cautious right now than have an incident. The two males watched incredulously as Tsuna quickly (but politely) devoured most of the platters contents. Once she’d finished, she washed everything down with some tea and turned her attention back to her mother.

“Thank you, Mom!” She praised, and her mother glowed a little. For a Spider, Tsuna’s mother was strangely maternal. “Mom, I’ve never had a minion before, so I wanted to find out what the traditions and expectations are for both of us.”

“My little Tsu-chan is growing up so fast! Her first suitor and servant! We’ll take pictures later!” Nana declared. Tsuna and Nana blinked at Gokudera and Reborn with non-plussed expressions as both males sputtered and the younger one blushed.

“S-suitor?!” Gokudera finally managed to choke out. Nana nodded seriously.

“Of course. Only one who is worthy of serving the future Matriarch may become a Suitor of the Heiress. Thus her personal servants are the only ones who will court her. Since you have declared your intent to serve my Tsu-chan personally, and not just the Vongola or Jorō Families, you will be expected to step up to the plate and court Tsu-chan properly. You wouldn’t dishonor my daughter by failing to fulfill your duties, would you?” Nana lectured. Tsuna dropped her face into her palms while her mother played with Gokudera slightly. It was true that _usually_ a Jorō Matriarch’s mate was chosen from among her personal servants, but there were exceptions. Tsuna’s Mother’s and Grandmother’s mates, for example.

Although her mother hadn’t told the males, because they were human, there was a reason Jorōgumo females took personal male servants (and more than one). Hasselti females had a similar practice, or used to in times gone by. Both were species known for what the females did to most of their mates. Or rather, used to. In times gone by both species were known for eating males. Mostly after mating. It was one of the reasons the Jorōgumo were Matriarchal, despite usually producing more male offspring than female. It was only in the last hundred years or so that the male population started evening out with the female.

The population started evening out around the time Spiders like the Jorōgumo stopped eating humans. As human-produced food became more plentiful and record keeping became more strict. It was much easier to eat cow, pork, or chicken than to ‘disappear’ a human nowadays. It was unclear why the practice of abstaining from eating humans stretched to include not eating mates, but it had. Maybe because it was easier to abstain all around than face the temptation? Anyways, eating other food sources instead was the first reason they started to change-over. Nowadays it was because Spiderlings were taught many of the same morals as humans. The change was recent enough that their instincts hadn’t evolved to the change, unfortunately.

“Mom. Please.” Tsuna begged, interrupting Gokudera’s pledge to ‘court her honorably’, her flushed face still hidden behind her hands. Nana laughed and ruffled Tsuna’s hair.

“Well, besides the courting, Tsu-chan’s minions should live with us. They need to be close-by to serve her needs after all. There is a room right next to Tsu-chan’s that we’ve been using as a guest room which will work just fine, I think.” Nana informed the table. Gokudera looked like he wanted to protest such generosity but couldn’t work out how, when Tsuna finally lowered her hands now that they’d reached safer topics.

“A personal servant will also to always be there to attend to the Heiress or Matriarch, unless specifically ordered otherwise. It is their job to take care of their lady’s needs. You will be expected to carry the normal supplies for Tsu-chan. Like food and snacks, for example. As you can see, the people in our family eat a lot more than one might expect. It wouldn’t be good for Tsu-chan to be without food when she gets hungry.” Nana continued, her stern voice and look at the two males seeming to strike them differently. Reborn again seemed to realize there was a hidden meaning behind the words Nana spoke, while Gokudera just seemed to absorb the words seriously at face value.

“His other duties I suppose would be the same as servants anywhere. I take care of Tsu-chan’s laundry, cleaning, and meals so you don’t have to worry about those. You would also be required to learn martial arts and weapons handling. Do you have any experience in those…? .. No?... Excellent. Mother and the teachers she sends will be happier to start with a blank slate….” As she spoke, Nana paused only to get Gokudera’s reply to her question about fighting.

“Ah, I do know how to fight with Dynamite, though I’m still learning…” Gokudera protested, interrupting. Nana waved his words away.

“A useful skill to have, but hardly one that should be used in close quarters with Tsu-chan and other allies. Besides which it is far too dangerous a method to use indoors. Better you have several ways to fight so you can fight the tool to the circumstances than to need another way to fight and not have it.” Nana dismissed.

As Nana continued to outline what would be expected of Gokudera, Tsuna felt Reborn’s gaze stay on her. Obviously he’d realized there was something Tsuna and her mother were not telling the other two. Well, he’d have to do much more than stare vaguely ominously at Tsuna before she cracked. To be honest, there really wasn’t anything he could do to get Tsuna to spill about her heritage. Too many lives, and not just her own family’s, were at stake with this secret.

“And, of course, you must keep Tsunako’s secrets and confidences. Never give information about her up to anyone else, even if it seems harmless. And obey her every word as though it is law. Though, of course, she may choose to bless you with the position of one of her councilors if she wishes it. You would still be expected to obey her words, but might give her suggestions then.” Nana concluded. Gokudera nodded seriously.

“You can count on me, Hime. Mama. I will be the best of your servants.” Gokudera pledged once more.

“I’m sure you will, Gokudera-kun.” Nana assured benevolently. “Now, we’ll need to see about having your things moved to your new room from wherever you’ve been staying. Tsu-chan, why don’t you head up and work on your homework with Reborn while I go with Gokudera-kun to sort everything out?”

Tsuna gave her new friend a smile and did as her mother asked. Reborn followed Tsuna up the stairs without a look back. As Tsuna opened her bedroom door, she heard her mother chivvying a protesting Gokudera out the door. The poor boy kept saying he didn’t want to make Nana go to the trouble and bother when Gokudera was perfectly capable of moving his stuff on his own. Nana, implacable powerhouse that she was, steamrolled over his objections and left with the boy. Tsuna snickered under her breath a little. Gokudera would learn sooner or later that Mom always got what she wanted.

* * *

Later that night, Tsunako lay in bed completely stilled. Reborn lay in a hammock in the corner of her room. Silently Tsuna pouted into her pillow. She’d been informed at bedtime that Reborn’s position as Mafia Tutor included body-guard duty. This meant Tsuna had to sleep in her bed. In human form. Usually nighttime was when she decompressed and helped her mother renew any broken threads in the web surrounding their house. She hadn’t missed a night since she was a baby! Nevertheless, Reborn was implacable. So Mom would have to fix the web herself tonight. And Tsuna had to sleep in the bed.

It probably wasn’t as big a deal as she was making it out to be…except that she’d begun to feel the pins and needles just under her skin from staying in one form too long. With a grumble, Tsuna slipped out of her bed.

“Going somewhere, Tsunako?” Reborn asked, black eyes watching her intently. Reborn probably thought he was being all mysterious, speaking up from the darkened corner. Unfortunately for Reborn, Tsuna had Spider senses. She could see in the dark and in infrared. The room was light enough to her for it to be daytime, lit by both the moon and city lights. With his body heat helping to light up that particular corner… she could see every twitch he or his chameleon made.

“Bathroom.” She grunted grumpily. After waiting a moment for his comment, Tsuna slumped off to the room in question. Their bathroom was an inner room in the house, so she didn’t have to worry about windows in that room. Once the door was closed and locked behind herself, Tsuna allowed herself to relax. With a deep inhale, Tsuna closed her eyes and allowed to transformation to overcome her.

Slowly at first, starting at her head, she felt the changes. As it melted down from the top of her head, she felt the human products falling away from her body. Six more eyes opened and her hair straightened and flowed smooth and straight down her body once more. Normally Tsuna used a bunch of products to hide her Jorōgumo ancestry. Jorōgumo, being “Demon” Spiders that ate humans, were made to attract their ‘prey’.

To be honest Tsuna was lucky. Namimori was one of a handful of small towns or cities where those of mixed heritage, like Tsuna, could live in peace. Tsuna was half-spider and half-human. Compared to some of the other kids she knew, that was nothing. And Spiders were kinder to those with unusual heritage than many other shifter species. Every shifter in the town knew about the scars Kurokawa bore in her shifter forms, for example. And the Yamamotos would never be able to join a Pride or Nest because of the son’s heritage. There were even some kids for whom the shift was painful. Not so for Tsuna.

The changes were painless, the new form more like coming home than anything. For Tsuna, her halfling form was the most natural. As the changes progressed further down her arms, they gained light black armor, as did her abs and back. The armor was somewhat segmented, despite this not being a regular spider trait, allowing her a greater range of movement. Her arms, hands, and fingers lengthened and became armored as well. The invisible hairs on her human body became stronger and ‘stickier’, more like a Spider’s hairs. At her waist her lower body became almost centaur-like, in that her entire lower body was Spider while her upper half was mostly human in appearance.

There was a tiny, flexible section between her human upper body and her thorax. Eight legs sprouted from her lower section, giving her ten limbs (if you include her human arms). Her body, excepting the still human skin on the upper half, was mostly black. Her new legs had amber and red stripes over the black. A mix of red and amber markings ran down her back and under her abdomen, marking her heritage as that of both the Latrodectus hasselti, or red backed spider, and the Jorōgumo Spider (Trichonephila clavate). Her current high emotions made all the markings glow eerily along with her amber eyes.

Looking in the mirror, Tsuna noticed for the first time that there were small purple streaks swirling in along with the Amber color. She frowned at the mirror. Mom never told her a change in colors was possible…she’d have to get Mom alone later to ask her about the change. Looking down, she noted that none of the stripes or other markings had changed…except as she looked back up at the mirror once more she noticed that the black markings on her cheeks looked purple when the light hit them just right. She snarled slightly at her mirror-image, bearing her two drop-down spider fangs. Like some fantasy vampire, they hung down where her eyeteeth would be in regular human form. Tsuna did not like unexpected changes. At least, not in her own bodies.

At least her hair was still the normal chocolate waterfall. She was luckier than some Spiders. She still had her nose, ears, and a mostly normal mouth (minus the fangs and venom glands). She could even eat and digest regular human form in both this form and her more humanoid form. Sulking at the change in her eyes (all eight of them), Tsuna crawled up the wall to crouch in a corner of the ceiling. It was a sort of self-soothing and defensive mechanism. To really feel safe, she would need to spin a big orb web around herself. Their new human residents would certainly notice such a thing in the shared bathroom, unfortunately, so she resisted.

There were already tiny threads throughout the room and house which Tsuna and Nana put up as a protective measure. She could feel the tiny vibrations of her mother moving around the web outside. So sensitive was the connection between Tsuna and their web that she could pinpoint exactly where each person in the house was and what direction they were moving in. She could feel the vibrations from their breathing, too. The light detection web had taken a lot of damage today, with two humans blundering through it. The detection web, unlike the ones hidden in Nana and Tsuna’s closets, was made of strands of silk so light, fine, and tiny they were invisible. They were easier to walk through than a regular spider’s web. And no one but another spider ever noticed the strands were even there. The perfect security system.

For a little while Tsuna allowed the comfort of knowing where everyone was to calm herself slightly. Being in her most ‘natural’ form also helped. At length she was able to acknowledge she was being slightly silly, pouting at changes she couldn’t help. Reluctantly she crawled down from the ceiling and allowed her transformation to reverse. Quickly she used the toilet and washed her hands. As she was toweling her hands dry, a small knock sounded.

Tsuna finished up and opened the door. The web having told her who it was (due to where strings vibrated, or didn’t), Tsuna looked down.

“You alright, Tsunako? You were in there for quite a long time.” Reborn inquired neutrally.

“Fine.” Tsuna squeaked while Reborn peered suspiciously past her into the bathroom. Now that she was in her fully human form, there wasn’t anything for Reborn to find. Tsuna stepped past the hitman and ambled back to her bedroom. It was going to be a long night, she thought.

* * *

It was a long night. The next morning Tsuna yawned her way down to the dining room for breakfast once more. Reborn and Gokudera both looked up as Tsuna entered the room, their jaws dropping slightly at the sight of her. Well, Gokudera’s jaw dropped. Reborn went blank-faced in what she assumed was his natural reaction to surprise.

“What?” She demanded self-consciously as the two guys stared at her.

“Hime…!” Gokudera exclaimed, looking at her with awe again. Her left eye started to twitch slightly in annoyance. That explained absolutely nothing. And how her bedhead inspired awe, she didn’t understand.

“What Gokudera means,” Reborn sighed, recovering himself “is that you look much changed from yesterday.” Tsuna had a moment to panic at his words, wondering if she’d unconsciously changed part of herself to one of her other forms without noticing (the Spider equivalent of wetting the bed), before Gokudera spoke up.

“Your skin seems to be almost glowing, and your hair is all straight and silky! Why do you put it up into the…poof, when it’s so beautiful down like this?” the teen exclaimed. Tsuna blushed slightly under the glowing boy’s praise.

“Ah…it draws less attention the other way.” Tsuna admitted sheepishly, to the boy’s shock. Reborn had gone back to looking inscrutable.

“Do you often have trouble with too much attention?” Reborn asked softly, almost dangerously.

“Sometimes.” Tsuna admitted. Gokudera drew in a harsh breath while Reborn closed his eyes in a resigned sort of manner.

* * *

The girl’s admittance made a lot of things click for Reborn. He’d already deduced the bullying was due to Sky attraction, but he hadn’t cottoned on to her behavior and lack of social skills being a self-defense against those who couldn’t resist her Sky Attraction. No wonder her Intuition warned her against his shots! If her Sky Attraction was strong enough to cause more than bullying. The next part would be unpleasant, Reborn acknowledged. Still, he would need to know if he was to help his student. He hoped she wouldn’t need counseling.

“And how much trouble? Have there been any…untoward actions towards yourself?” Reborn tried to be gentle. The way the color drained out her face at the question, her eyes becoming haunted, showed that Reborn’s worst fears were probably true.

“Have you spoken to a counselor…?” Reborn pried. Just then Nana entered the room, carrying a tray of breakfast foods.

“It’s probably not as bad as you are imagining it to be, Reborn. There were a few incidents when Tsuna was very small, mostly from about a year old until she was six. A little traumatizing, but nothing she’d need to see a counselor for.” Nana’s words did not reassure Reborn. Based on the way the woman’s eyes had flashed green the other day, Nana was most likely a Lightning. She probably didn’t understand the trials a Sky went through. And if the girl was anything like a regular Sky, she would hide such problems from her mother so as not to cause the woman problems. Whether or not Nana would want her too. He tilted his fedora down over his eyes, but the girl seated herself at the table and agreed with her mother.

“Mom’s right. I really should have grown out of the fear of strangers by now but….well. Sometimes childhood fears stick with a person.” The girl admitted with a slightly guilty air. It seemed Reborn would have to find other, less biased sources to see how much danger his student has been in before he came.

Good thing Namimori, as a Mafia, Yakuza, and Triad retirement town, had a very well-funded and high-tech surveillance system. Now…who would Reborn need to threaten to get access to the footage of Tsunako’s life…?

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I was writing Tsuna’s Spidey-self description, a tiny jumping spider tried to crawl up next to me on the bed! Apparently it wanted to see what Spider-Tsu looks like as well! Fortunately for me (and unfortunately for the spider), Bear was home & available for squishing duty! Spiders outside is one thing, but not in my room!!! Especially not the bed. Ugh. *Shudders & keeps glancing up/around suspiciously for spiders trying to sneak up on the author*. One of the drawbacks of living in a basement. 
> 
> I started drawing Tsunako in her halfway form, but I made the mistake of trying to do three views at the same time...so it's still unfinished. I decided to just post this without it. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> ~ Wingzrooke


	3. Ch 3: Rain & Poison Arc begin!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna faces her least favorite day of the school week. Takeshi is a creeper, and Gokudera's totally onto that baseball idiot! 
> 
> Featuring a cameo of Bianchi! and Poison Cooking!

* * *

* * *

It was Reborn’s determination to find out more about Tsunako’s life which caused him to miss Tsunako’s next ‘misadventure’. Though if you asked Tsuna, she would wonder what all the fuss was about. Tsuna, Reborn, and Hayato went on her morning run – Reborn riding on her shoulder and Gokudera running beside her. Then the Hitman announced he had errands to run today and ‘entrusted’ Tsuna’s safety to Gokudera. Personally, Tsuna felt a little insulted. She’d beat Gokudera in a fight, hadn’t she? Tsuna was perfectly capable of protecting herself.

Not that it really mattered, because Gokudera would have accompanied her to school either way. They were about halfway to the school, Tsuna feeling the effects of the morning run, when a woman pulled up next to them on her bicycle.

“You poor thing, you look exhausted and parched! Here, take my soda!” The woman exclaimed, tossing an unopened can of soda at Tsunako. Beside her, Gokudera had collapsed.

“H-hi…me. D….do…” Gokudera tried to say while the woman with pink heir sped off on her bike. Tsuna shrugged. She should probably split the soda with Gokudera, but he didn’t look to be in any shape to enjoy it. Her minion actually looked a quite green, to be honest. With a shrug she opened the tab and chugged the drink in one go. On the ground, Gokudera looked horrified. He managed to pull himself up to one knee.

“Hime. We’ve got to get you to a hospital!” He exclaimed. Ri looked blankly at him.

“I don’t think _I’m_ the one who needs a hospital…” She replied dubiously. The boy shook his head, although he seemed to shortly regret it, clutching his stomach and groaning.

“You don’t understand, Hime! You’ve been poisoned!” He exclaimed. Tsuna looked at the can doubtfully and then to her friend. Well, even if it _did_ have poison in it, it wouldn’t hurt her. Her venom and acid was stronger than any poison a human could make. She shrugged and crouched down to pull one of Gokudera’s arms around her shoulders.

“How about we get you to the nurses office and if I start feeling poorly we can deal with it once we’re there?” She suggested, moving them both forward. Gokudera kept trying to convince her to go to the hospital on the way, but Tsuna put his suggestions off. It’s not like she could tell him why she was positive no poison would hurt her, could she?

They reached the nurse’s office without any further trouble, although the disciplinary committee member at the gate gave the two of them a strange look as the duo slogged by. Tsuna smiled sunnily at the boy, who immediately turned his gaze elsewhere. _Definitely a shifter_ , she thought. She dropped Gokudera off in the nurses’ office, and the poor guy practically collapsed once she released his arm. He was shortly out cold, and Tsuna was left to explain the problem to the worried school nurse. The nurse promised to watch over Gokudera, so Tsuna went to class.

To her relief, Gokudera rejoined the class towards the end of second period. She greeted him cheerfully, choosing to ignore his frantic worried comments about hospitals and stubborn bosses. Eventually he subsided, though Gokudera kept a close eye on her for the remainder of the morning.

* * *

Yamamoto Takeshi watched Sawada-chan with great interest this morning. He’d noticed how hard she played during the volleyball game, and he’d followed her after school. To his good luck, he’d been able to hide in the bushes nearby before Sawada and Gokudera started to fight. He’d even spotted Hibari watching from one of his rooftop perches. Takeshi’s tail lashed and wanted to curl just thinking about Sawada’s brutal takedown of Gokudera. Never mind that it was safely un-transformed right now. Sawada was an _interesting_ person. He’d been searching for someone interesting for so long he’d almost given up hope. And then Sawada stopped hiding and started to act like the future-Alpha he knew she truly was. It was the first time she’d acted like her true self since practically kindergarten.

To his surprise, she’d shown up without Gokudera to class today. After the end of yesterday’s conflict, he’d expected the silver-haired boy to be glued by the hip to Sawada. And yet no Gokudera. His eyes sharpened at the thought that the Bomber may have abandoned Sawada. She deserved better minions than those that would abandon her. To his disappointment and approval, Gokudera entered class towards the end of second period, a nurse’s note in hand. Eavesdropping shamelessly, using his heightened sense of hearing to easily make out what the rest of the class didn’t even hear the faintest traces of whispers from.

Apparently Gokudera had collapsed from some ‘mysterious sickness’ on the way to school and been escorted to the Nurse’s room by Sawada. So Sawada must be a worthy Boss, if she takes care of her own like that. His eyes narrowed in interest at the thought. Ever since he was a hatchling, his parents had told him to seek an _interesting person_ that was _worthy of his service_. Only then, they’d told him, would he feel complete. Only such a person could truly understand him. Now he might, finally , have found such a person. Now, how to go about getting closer to her to find out…? His usual tactics wouldn’t work on her, Sawada didn’t care if someone was popular or not.

He would have to go to her, not the other way around.

* * *

Reborn frowns angrily at Yamamoto Tsuyoshi. He flexed his Killing Intent and infamous _Dark Aura_ at the man, but the former assassin remained unmoved. The man almost nonchalantly cleaned one of his sushi knives with a cloth.

“I’m sorry, Reborn, but that would be an invasion of privacy. I cannot release the tapes to you. Now, who told you about the tapes and _who told you I have them._ ” Autumn Rain drawled. Reborn grit his teeth. Great, the infamous Rain Wall, along with a dose of attempted intimidation. Reborn rolled his eyes. He’d been attempting to get the tapes for most of the morning, which led him to his current location and predicament.

Unfortunately Reborn couldn’t just torture their location out of the man. Yamamoto Takeshi was the primary candidate for Rain Guardian, and that wouldn’t happen if he was busy mourning his father or trying to get revenge. Assuming the pup was able to figure out who to blame, of course. Well, Reborn supposed he could always sneak in and steal them later that night. Like a commoner. Ugh. House robbing. That was so far beneath him….perhaps he could hire someone else to do it…? No, that would bring about the possibility of the information being leaked. Assuming they were even able to get past the infamous Autumn Rain. House burglary it was.

* * *

Today was one of Tsuna’s least favorite days. All of her least favorite classes, one after the other, and right before lunch. First she’d had math, and then science, and now gym. After she’d gotten through this last class, though, she’d have lunch. Finally. Of course, after that there were more classes she didn’t like, but such was life. Better she look forward to lunch than to worry about everything else. At least, that’s what she thought until she found out what they had to do for today’s class. Like usual, Tsuna dressed as quickly as she could. Then she was out of the locker-room and in the main gym. It seems Gokudera was on a similar wavelength today, because he was there waiting when she came out. With a sigh, Tsuna plopped down onto a seat on the bleachers next to her new friend.

“ _Dodgeball._ ” She whined. “I _hate_ dodgeball.” Gokudera patted her on the back.

“Don’t worry, Hime. You’re a pro at dodging! If you can avoid my dynamite, some stupid balls should be no problem!” He tried to assure her. She sent him a half-hearted smile for his efforts. It wasn’t that she _couldn’t_ avoid the balls…at least from the other side. Her teammates had a tendency for ‘friendly fire’ in Dodgeball. As though taking her out would somehow help their team. Idiots. Plus it was murder on her instincts. All those fast-moving projectiles flying around her. It was constant struggle between ducking away to cover and trying to catch ‘possible prey’. When she was younger, she’d always produced excess webbing during games like dodgeball. It was small enough strands no one else besides her or Mom could see, but _Tsuna_ knew about the webbing. It felt a bit like wetting her pants in public. Nowadays her control had increased to the point where she didn’t produce webbing unless it was on purpose…but she still didn’t like the game.

Once everyone was assembled, the teacher assigned two ‘team leaders’. Tsuna was never a team leader. Not since the first time the gym teacher tried. It was the most brutal game of basketball the coach had ever seen, he said. Today it was two random kids from their class. Naturally everyone else was picked first. Then the two teams argued over who would have to take Tsuna.

“I could just sit this game out.” Tsuna offered wearily, tired of the tension and bad feelings all around her.

“No can do, Sawada. Everyone participates. If you two can’t decide between yourselves, we’ll do a game of rock-paper-scissors to see which team she’s on.” The teacher decided.

“It’s okay, Sensei. Tsuna can be on my team.” Yamamoto volunteered. His teammates edged away from him.

“Are you _trying_ to make us lose, Yamamoto?!” One of them accused. Yamamoto smiled at the kid, but there was a sharp, cutting edge to that smile.

“Nah, Sawada will be fine. She’s gotten lots better since we were little. Did you see her in the volleyball game the other day? She was really good.” Yamamoto admired. A lot of people stared, nonplussed, at the popular athlete. Tsuna was among them, to be honest. She hadn’t thought anyone but Gokudera was watching _her_ during that game.

“Fine, I guess we’ll take Sawada. It’s on you, Yamamoto.” Yamamoto’s team captain declared. Tsuna shrugged. On the other team, Gokudera pouted. He’d tried convincing his own team captain to take Tsuna, to no avail. The boy sent Tsuna a sorrowful stare, as though it he felt like he was committing the worst sin by being on the opposite team from her. In an effort to cheer Gokudera up, Tsuna waved cheerfully at him.

Despite Yamamoto’s words, their team lost. Badly. To be fair to Yamamoto, though, it was because their team spent most of their time trying to get Tsuna out. Again. Their teacher was standing over in the corner, face in his hand muttering about brats. Poor man. He tried to make the other teens behave, he really did, but there were only so many detentions he could assign at one time. The principal had really gotten on his case the one time he’d assigned half the class detention for conduct unbecoming a student of Namimori High School.

She and Yamamoto were the ones who tagged out any members on the other team. When she was _finally tagged out_ , the third to last person in the game to be _in_ the game, it was by Gokudera. She snickered a little under her breath. Poor ‘dera looked at his hands like they’d betrayed him. Tsuna didn’t really care, it was just a dumb game and she didn’t really want her team to win. Not with how they’d treated her. She’d only really tried for Yamamoto. He’d been oddly nice to her today.

With only Hayato and Yamamoto left on the court, it devolved into an extremely fast-paced duel. The bell rang and the two kept going at it. Finally it was Hayato, with a lucky shot, who took out Yamamoto. Hayato’s team cheered but Yamamoto looked really down. The two teams congregated into their two groups once more. Tsuna didn’t join. She wasn’t welcome in group huddles of any sort. At least, she didn’t join in until their team ‘captain’ marched over to her, with the rest of the group following. Yamamoto was frowning. Everyone else just looked exasperated.

“Sawada, since it’s your fault we lost, you’re going to clean up on your own. We’re not going to take the fall for your bad luck.” The ‘captain’ declared, to nods from almost everyone. Tsuna rolled her eyes. Like she was going to pick up for them. She was one of the two people who’d _carried_ the team today. To her surprise, Yamamoto spoke up sharply then, pointing out exactly what she’d said. He really laid into them with his words. From the displeased gleam in his eyes, Tsuna was rather surprised he didn’t lay into them with fists or fang instead. Yamamoto took sports and sportsmanship _seriously_. Despite his angry words, the rest of their team departed.

“Come on, Sawada. I’ll help out so it’ll only take a minute.” Yamamoto grumbled, looking after their teammates with a dark glower. Tsuna shrugged. Well, it Yamamoto, who’d stayed in the game later than her, was going to help, then she supposed she could help out.

“Sure.” She sighed, resigned. The two of them quickly began picking up balls and placing them in the cart at the side of the court.

“Hey, Sawada. I’ve noticed you’ve gotten a lot better at sports lately. I was wondering if you would be willing to give me some advice. It’s just that, lately, no matter how much I practice….I seem to have plateaued.” The boy admitted. Tsunako shrugged uneasily.

“I’m not sure if my advice will help but….I’m pretty sure you already do what I’ve started doing. Using my _instincts_ to help with sports and that sort of thing.” Tsuna admitted uneasily. Yamamoto, one of the more well-known shifter crossbreed children in Namimori, flashed his deep blue shifter eyes at her. Her own eyes flashed amber back at him. He knew what she meant.

“Yeah, I’ve been doing that for a long time.” He admitted.

“The only other thing I can think is…well…everyone else, even those of us who use our instincts, take breaks now and then, you know? Let our bodies recover. But you never do. Maybe you’re stressing your body too much?” She suggested, while placing the last ball in the cart. Yamamoto shrugged. She didn’t think he intended to listen to her words. Everyone knew Yamamoto drove himself harder than a professional athlete. She shrugged off the thought. It was his body, his choice. The two split ways to go and change in their separate locker rooms. When she came back out, Tsuna was startled to find both Gokudera _and_ Yamamoto waiting for her.

“I hope I didn’t keep you waiting long.” Tsuna called as she caught up to the two boys.

“Not at all, Hime!” Gokudera was quick to reassure. She thought she saw Yamamoto rolling his eyes from the corner of her own eyes, but he just gave her one of his (fake) cheerful smiles.

“Ready for lunch, Sawada?” He asked, and she agreed slowly, wondering what his angle is. “I figure, since everyone else is probably already eating… if you don’t mind, I’d like to join you.” The boy tested. Tsuna shrugged while Gokudera practically frothed at the mouth.

“I don’t mind. We were planning on eating on the roof today.” She offered. Gokudera grumbled but didn’t protest anymore.

* * *

Reborn practically rubbed his hands together in glee. His plan for Yamamoto was coming together better than expected. Honestly, he’d expected Tsuna to need to show more excellence in athletics before Yamamoto would look twice at her. Moving so quickly, that was a good sign of compatibility! He’d had to interfere with Gokudera today at the end of their gym class. When he heard his Sky was left to pick up on her own, the boy had been all set to ride to the rescue. Thankfully the boy understood when Reborn explained that he was trying to lure in another Guardian for Tsunako. He didn’t like it, but he understood and merely watched from the shadows of the bleachers as the two picked up together.

When the two boys were alone, waiting for Tsunako at the end, they had both been very…antagonistic towards each other. Definite competitive vibes there. He wondered what is was that was making Gokudera act like a Cloud whose territory had been challenged, anyways. The plan moved even further along when the Yamamoto boy asked to eat lunch with Tsunako. The girl seemed surprised but agreed that Yamamoto could join them.

Excellent progress, considering Tsunako had no idea about flames as far as he could tell. She _did_ have excellent instincts, though. Speaking of instincts, Reborn really wanted to know what Tsunako and Yamamoto meant when speaking about their instincts earlier. It’d only been a couple days since Reborn joined the Sawada house as Tsunako’s tutor, and he was already sick of the undertones to conversations that he couldn’t understand.

Silently Reborn trailed behind the group of teens as they retrieved their bentos and headed up to the school’s roof. He was content to be silently nearby while they interacted. So far things had been going well, so he’d see how Tsuna did with this prospective guardian. At least, he was content to be a silent observer until Tsunako opened her bento and a familiar and disgusting smell wafted over to him. Up above the teens, the fumes from the bento met a trio of birds. The birds fell to the ground, dead.

“Tsunako. Your bento has been poisoned. Do not eat it.” Reborn ordered. The girl looked down at her bento, face conflicted.

“But…Mom made this bento for me.” She protested. Reborn felt like face palming. There was a limit to filial duty. He was opening his mouth to berate her, and Gokudera was taking the more active approach of lunging for the bento, when the girl pre-empted them both by tilting the bento and pouring it’s contents into her mouth. It’s purple, noxious, _wriggling_ contents. Reborn felt the urge to hurl, and Gokudera actually did. The boy just turned his head at the last second so his vomit didn’t land on the girl.

Gokudera starts fretting around Tsunako, hands hovering in the air uselessly like he’s afraid to touch her in case it harms her. Reborn, of course, is hurrying over as fast as his little legs (curse his small cursed form!) can carry him, augmented by Sun Flames. Yamamoto, the natural-born-hitman, looks confused what all the fuss is about. Gokudera gets a determined look and moves to stand in front of his Sky. Then he drops to his knees and clasps his hands together in a praying or pleading gesture.

“Hime, seriously, it’s not healthy. Your insides could be _dissolving_. We need to take you to the hospital this time. Please. I am literally begging you.” Gokudera pleads.

“But I feel fine…? I’m pretty sure I would feel pain, or something, if my insides were dissolving. Don’t worry so much, Gokudera, my stomach acid is strong!” Tsuna attempted to reassure the boy.

“This time?” Reborn interrupts, temper flaring. His aura darkens and stretches across the roof. “When has this happened before?” The tiny hitman demands, and Gokudera tattles (for her own good, of course) before Tsuna can assure the man it’s nothing.

“This morning, Bianchi gave her a soda and _she drank it!_ I’ve been watching her all morning, but she refused to seek treatment.” The silverette informs the hitman with a significant look, turning his head to meet the hitmans eyes from where he knelt. Tsuna huffs.

“Because I’m _fine!_ ” She grumbles. “I don’t need to go to the hospital!” She adds with a huff.

“I’ll be the judge of that.” Reborn growls, stalking forward and placing a hand on her forehead. Tsuna only has time to note that his hand feels pleasantly warm before he takes his hand back and stalks a short distance away.

“You seem to be fine, for now. You will come to me for a checkup after school.” His words are no-nonsense and accompanied by another blast of killing intent to let the child know he is serious. She sighs, like she thinks he’s being ridiculous, but yields.

“ _Fine._ But I don’t get what you’re so worked up about. The food was fine.” She grumbles. Everyone else, besides Takeshi, looks down at the remnants of the purple, oozing, bug-filled mess that was her bento before she ate it, and then back up at her. Gokudera and Reborn’s stares indicate she may have a few screws loose and they regret being responsible for protecting her from herself.

“Mah, she’s probably right. Our parents give us stuff like this all the time. It’s good to build up immunity to strange foods so we don’t get sick from bad food.” Takeshi remarks, causing Gokudera to stare at him incredulously. Reborn strokes Leon thoughtfully.

“Do you mean to tell me your parents are _systematically poisoning you?!?!_ That’s abuse!” Gokudera yells. The other two children blink at him. Reborn isn’t surprised. As someone who actually _was_ abused via systematic poisoning, and Bianchi’s poison at that, his reaction is to be expected.

“I think, given the way Yamamoto-kun phrased his words, that their parents have been training poison tolerance into them. Not poisoning them in an attempt to harm them.” Reborn corrects. His most troublesome student looks to the Yamamoto boy and they exchange a strange glance. Reborn is getting very tired of not understanding the subtext to the conversations around him. What _is it_ about Tsunako’s family and Namimori that causes all these strange silent conversations?! Then the two teens turn back to Reborn and shrug.

“I guess? Hahaha.” Takeshi says for the both of them. The boy’s fake laughter sends chills down Reborn’s spine. Of course he already knew the boy was a natural born hitman, what most people (outside the criminal underworld) would call a sociopath. Cold blooded, that one. But there was still something slightly… _off_ …about the boy’s laughter and reactions. To be honest, Reborn was surprised he passed muster with the teens around him enough to be popular.

Naturally he had no idea that a lot of the children understood Yamamoto’s nature a lot better than Reborn himself. Understood and accepted it, even. Those who didn’t, the full humans, accepted the youngest Yamamoto out of peer pressure.

Reborn knew he wouldn’t get anything more out of the two children, so he was forced to move on. For now. He would be speaking with Nana later, though. To find out just what she’d been feeding his student. His flames hadn’t felt anything wrong with the girl, per say. But there was definitely something strange about her. In a snap-decision, Reborn took out his phone and texted Shamal. There may be something Reborn was missing, but as a Mist and a Doctor, Shamal would be able to tell if the girl needed treatment.

As a bonus, his newest student was female, so they wouldn’t have to go through the whole song-and-dance of trying to get Shamal to agree to treat her. Of course, he also would have to keep a close eye on the man. No pervert would be allowed to touch Tsunako. Not under Reborn’s watch. So long as the man behaved professionally, which Reborn knew Shamal was capable of, the Mist would keep all his bits. Otherwise….well, his protégés came before allies.

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, being sick is terrible. Seriously awful. On the plus side, I've gotten two chapters out today and hammered out the plot through the inheritance battle with Xanxus/the Varia! I did have a question for all my wonder readers, though:
> 
> Should I only give Tsuna the ‘standard’ set of Guardians, or should I include the Arcobaleno? I normally really enjoy writing the Arcobaleno as Guardians, but I’m leaning towards no Arco-guardians or only one or two at most. What do you guys think?
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this new chapter! TTFN!
> 
> ~Wingzrooke


	4. Ch 4: Rain Fixation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamamoto Takeshi sometimes fixates on things, to the extreme!

* * *

* * *

Reborn has to resist the urge to take off his hat and cover his face. Things had been going so well, too! The Yamamoto boy had joined Tsunako and Gokudera for lunch several days in a row now. Then, yesterday, he went to practice and somehow got injured. The entire school was gossiping about it. Reborn had waited, in vain, for Tsunako to pick up on the rumors and check on the rain. Unfortunately for his plans, Tsunako wasn’t the type to listen to gossip. Even if she had been, her peers reactions to her were still…strange. It was likely no one would have shared the gossip with her, or Gokudera by extension. Thus the girl was blissfully unaware of the situation until someone burst into the classroom at the start of their lunch period, yelling about Yamamoto being on the roof about to jump.

Just what Reborn didn’t need. He couldn’t risk using the bullet on Tsunako without knowing if her body was compromised by poison, and Shamal had yet to show up. Silently Reborn ground his teeth and promised himself he’d shoot Shamal in the kneecaps. The idiot may have compromised both Reborn’s plans and Tsuanko’s possible Rain Guardian. No one moves for a moment, and then most of the students rush out in a mass exodus. To Reborn’s disappointment, Tsunako just sits at her desk looking stunned. Time for Reborn to give his student a hint and a nudge, then.

“Aren’t you going to stop your new friend from committing suicide, Tsuna?” He prods, and the girl frowns at him. She looks like she wants to say something, but decides not to at the last moment. She nods, getting a determined look in her eyes. Without a word to her diligent tutor, Tsuna stands. Gokudera is immediately at her side, walking a single pace behind her. The girl makes her way to the roof, her near-silent footsteps determined and sure.

When she gets there, the girl shoves her way through the crowd with gratuitous use of elbows, shoves, pinches, and kicks. At length she makes it to the front of the group and then continues steadily walking towards where Yamamoto is leaning back against the fence around the edge of the roof. He stands on the ledge just beyond the fence, and it is beyond Reborn how the boy stays balanced there. Such a precarious position should have caused the boy to fall whether he meant to or not.

Other students attempt to catch Sawada, or to grab ahold of her clothes and haul her back. She easily twists past them and their grasping hands.

“Sawada, get back here!” Someone hisses. His student doesn’t even seem to hear them. Yamamoto does, though, if the way he looks back over his shoulder at the determined Sky is any indication. He gives the girl an empty smile. Tsunako reaches the boy, reaches forward, grabs the back of his jacket and pulls him slightly towards herself. Reborn feels like facepalming. The boy can slip out of the jacket easily, if he wants to. Reborn really hopes he doesn’t have to spoon-feed helpful words to Tsunako. Her relationship with the rain would never recover if she can’t talk the boy down herself.

* * *

Tsunako is currently riding high on her instincts as a future Matriarch Spider. Once she’s broken free of the crowd of teenagers, she begins to systematically pump out pheromones, once more overwhelming her scent and pheromone blockers. This time she chooses attraction as her only pheromone weapon. Unknown to Tsuna, she is also putting out some serious Sky Attraction, boosted by the pheromones. Later she won’t even be able to recall what she said.

She knows she talked about how every life is precious, and how Yamamoto’s father would be heartbroken if Takeshi died. There was something in there about him daring to become her friend and then ditch her, too, she thinks. Whatever she said, something seems to get through to him, because he sheepishly rubs the back of his neck and begins to climb back over the fence to the ‘safe side’. Tsunako keeps a careful grip on the boy’s jacket, just in case he slips. She knows his partial feline nature makes such a slip unlikely, but Tsunako isn’t going to trust her luck around dangerous situations.

Her instincts prove right, but neither of them is really prepared for the fence to give way when both of Yamamoto’s feet are off the ground. The fence collapses towards Tsunako, but Yamamoto over-balances and falls off the edge of the roof. Still clutching his jacket, Tsuna is dragged with him. Tsuna, a little transformed in ways no one but another spider would be able to spot, flings one of her arms towards the edge of the roof and shoots a handful of tiny, invisible, but stronger-than-steel web strands at it. Her webbing catches, but she doesn’t manage to twist her wrist and catch the strands until they are nearly at the ground.

While they fall, Yamamoto twists them from their sideways position until he is completely on the bottom. She feels him shift, and beneath her hand she feels scales and fur. She looks up to meet Yamamoto’s determined eyes and something slots into place inside herself. Somehow, though she doesn’t know how or why, Yamamoto is now hers as much as Gokudera is. Despite not having said the words. Or even made an offer, for that matter.

 _“I’ll protect you, don’t worry.”_ His eyes say, and Tsuna would hit him if they weren’t about to hit the ground. The boy winds his arms around her, pulling her close. Tsunako returns the gesture with the only arm she has free. The other, of course, being busy with the webbing. Yamamoto, with typical cat-like reflexes, manages to twist them some more so he can get his legs under them. Tsuna’s own feet are also pointed at the ground now. Then she catches her webs, and their descent slows until they touch down lightly after the last few inches.

Immediately Tsuna cuts off her connection to the webbing. She breathes a sigh of relief, resting her head against Yamamoto’s chest for a moment. Yamamoto gently sets his chin atop of her hair, clutching her closely.

“Don’t you _ever_ do that again.” She orders, her voice coming out as a dark hiss from the region of his mid-chest.

“I won’t, Tsuna.” Yamamoto promises. Tsuna is about to start bawling him out for worrying her when she hears Gokudera frantically calling her name up above. Tsuna looks up and sees him leaning over the edge of the roof carefully, looking terrified. She waves up at him to show she’s okay.

“We’re alright! Even landed on our feet!” She calls up to him. A short distance away, she sees Reborn also peering over the edge in horror. She has to admit, if only to herself, that the man’s worry was touching. Gokudera looks like he might jump over the edge and try to scale down the building in a moment, so Tsuna shoots him a ‘don’t you dare!’ look. Sheepishly the boy retreats from the edge of the roof. She has no doubt he’s currently racing to or down the stairs to meet up with her and insure her health.

Reborn, the cheater, jumps over the edge and lands in a ….green?!... helicopter, which flies him to the ground. Tsuna is distracted from absolutely everything else when the man lands and exits his helicopter. The really distracting part is that the helicopter then transforms into a chameleon! She can feel the lizard isn’t exactly like Tsuna or Yamamoto, but it is definitely _some_ type of shifter. With shining eyes, Tsuna ignores Reborn’s lecture and approaches the chameleon sitting on the mans hand.

Without so much as a by your leave, Tsuna gently scoops up the little chameleon and starts fawning over it. The chameleon preens at the attention, though Reborn seems less impressed at his student’s ‘fangirling’ over his little partner. Tsuna ignores him. Obviously this chameleon is superior to any other chameleon. Also, it’s the only shifter she’s ever met that can do an inanimate object. At her questioning, Leon obligingly turns into a handful (literally) of different objects. One at a time, not all at once, though. Tsuna squees over him some more before Gokudera catches up.

Then she’s forced to endure more frantic worrying from her first minion. Gokudera does that hovering thing he does when he’s worried but doesn’t want to hurt her. His hands flutter about her in the air, never quite landing but obviously he desires to pat her down and check for injuries.

“I’m _fine_ Gokudera.” She scolds. He doesn’t seem to hear her words. “Gokudera.” She tries again, and the boy still ignores her in favor of flitting around her. “Hayato. Seriously, I’m fine.” She assures, and the boy’s gaze snaps to her in shock. Well. Good to know. Apparently her saying his given name is a big thing for him…? Of course she wouldn’t normally presume, but she had to get his attention _somehow_.

* * *

The two of them are mid-air before Takeshi really comes back to himself from the dark hole he’s existed in ever since the doctor announced Takeshi would not be able to play baseball for at least the rest of the season. He’d started to come back when Sawada-chan made an appearance, a part of himself recognizing her as one he’d thought about swearing to. But it isn’t until they are mid-air, and Takeshi’s eyes meet Sawada’s frightened and determined gaze, that Takeshi knows he would be willing to swear himself to this tiny girl’s service.

Because despite what others say about her, or her species, Tsunako really cares about her friends and those that serve her. It shows in how she’s trying to save him, even though the fall is his own fault. It showed in how she tried to talk him out of jumping, despite how obviously out-of-her-element it made her feel. Spiders weren’t exactly known for being emotionally touchy-feely. Or making good therapists. But she’d still tried. For him.

Her worthiness also showed in how she took care of Gokudera, who had already sworn to serve her. She was always solicitous of Gokudera’s feelings and opinions, and she took care to make sure the boy was eating properly. No matter where the other boy was, Sawada seemed to be aware of his location and mood. Takeshi wanted that for himself. His own eyes became determined. He wouldn’t be able to swear to serve her if his actions got her killed. Takeshi was strong, even among his two peoples. He could take the brunt of the hit and survive it, he knew. Spiders, on the other hand…he wasn’t sure how sturdy Spiderlings were. Better he protect her.

Takeshi noted Sawada flinging a hand up and behind herself towards the edge of the roof as he turned them. She was likely trying to slow their fall using webbing of some kind, though he couldn’t see or sense it. He wasn’t sure if it would work, though, so he twisted them both until he was on the bottom. Then, through sheer determination, he forced his body to twist further until he could land on his feet. His arm wound around Sawada’s waist, gently but firmly pulling her into his chest. She was shorter than him, so her feet wouldn’t touch the ground until after his did. Sawada wrapped her free arm around him as well, and suddenly they were slowing down. Takeshi worried about Sawada’s wrist and ….web-making …things…? Surely taking the weight of _both_ Sawada and Takeshi would injure her…?

His feet, somehow, gently touch the ground and Takeshi doesn’t even have to struggle to make Sawada-chan’s landing soft. The spiderling rests her head on his chest, breathing deeply. She gives him his very first order, despite Takeshi not having spoken his oath aloud yet. It is truly remarkable, he thinks as he pulls her even closer and rests his head on top of her fluffy hair. Just like his father and mother said, she _understands_ him. Without even needing to exchange the words, Sawada knows Takeshi is hers now. Of course he cannot help agreeing immediately. It is an easy enough promise to make.

The hole inside himself which baseball had managed to stave off so long until last night, is finally full. It’s like Sawada gave him a bit of herself to fill it up with, and taken some of himself in return. Like coming home, like being perfectly understood and accepted for the first time ever. Even Takeshi’s parents had never _truly_ understood him. He was too much a child of two very different species for either one to really _get_ him. One parent didn’t have enough emotion and feeling to understand him, the other had too much. But somehow Takeshi instinctively _knew_ that Sawada Tsunako would always understand him, what he meant, and how he felt (or didn’t).

She fit perfectly inside his arms, and Takeshi wondered if perhaps he’d also found his mate. He’d always assumed he would never take a mate, that he would be lucky to find someone to swear to that could understand even a portion of himself. But Sawada…no, _Tsuna_ was perfect. In general and for him. Takeshi would have to work hard to show what a good prospective mate he was. At least he didn’t have any _real_ competition for the one who’d sworn himself to her service before Takeshi. The tall teen was certain no _mere human_ could provide competition for a Spiderling’s affections. Not when up against Takeshi, despite his strange heritage. Takeshi was strong, powerful, smart, and a great hunter. He was also a good cook, and _very_ deadly. Besides which, because of his own heritage he would be able to survive the mating bite of any spider without terrible side-effects. And a Jorōgumo or redback spider were some of the few who would survive the mating bite of someone like Takeshi.

He couldn’t help the tiny purr that slipped out at his thoughts. The sound was covered and halted as Gokudera yelled frantically down at them from above. Torn from his pleasing musings, Takeshi sent uncharitable thoughts in the other young man’s direction. Couldn’t he see they were having a _moment_ after being in _mortal peril_?! Despite Yamamoto’s internal thoughts, their little duo was soon joined by the girl’s tutor. Sawada— _Tsuna_ —was immediately entranced by the tiny shape-shifting lizard, and Takeshi eyed the creature thoughtfully. He wondered if any of his father’s ‘old friends’ would know where to procure a lesser shape-shifter like that? It would make a wonderful courting gift. His musing were once more interrupted by the bomber, who fluttered around _Tsuna_ like a worried butterfly.

 _Tsuna_ soon put an end to the boy’s fluttering, though Takeshi was displeased the other boy got to first-name terms before Takeshi. He was mollified, though, that it didn’t seem Gokudera had permission to use Tsuna’s name yet. Well, it would be easy enough to gain first-name permissions with _Tsuna._

“Ahahaha! I’m a little jealous! You should call me by first name, too, Tsuna!” Takeshi proclaimed, and knew she saw right through his fake smile to the cunning snake beneath. She laughed.

“Sure, I don’t mind.” She agreed, causing Takeshi to beam smugly at the bomber. At the same time as she spoke, the bomber (like his weapon of choice) _exploded_ in indignation.

“How dare you speak so familiarly with the Hime?!” He demanded. Takeshi just laughed at the indignant boy. Obviously the silverette was just jealous that Takeshi got permission first.

Their little contest was broken up by emergency medical personnel. Apparently someone had called 119 for emergency services. Takeshi wasn’t pleased at being ushered slightly away from _Tsuna_ , and hissed at the medics threateningly. He didn’t feel bad about flashing his wicked fangs at the men in question, either, since both tasted of _shifter_ when his tongue flickered out for a moment. His blue, glowing shifter eyes flashed at both men, who both looked sure they knew now how both Takeshi and _Tsuna_ came out of the fall without a scratch. One of the medics shuffled Gokudera and the tiny tutor out of human hearing range for ‘patient confidentiality’.

Then the two teens explained what had happened, including what they’d done to minimize their injuries. Concerned, the medic that stayed with them gently probed _Tsuna’s_ wrist. The girl grimaced a little, but explained that no actual weight had been put on the hidden spinnerets. Even so, the medic decided she should have her wrist x-rayed at the local hospital (by shifter techs, obviously). Even if her spinnerets weren’t damaged, her wrist might be from all the weight, the medic explained. _Tsuna_ made a face, but obediently climbed into the ambulance. Naturally, Takeshi climbed in right behind her. The medic made to protest, but Takeshi flashed his blue eyes at the man. A low hiss/yowl combination worked itself from his throat and had the other man flinching back. Probably a prey-species Shifter, Takeshi thought uncharitably. Takeshi, obviously, was allowed to stay.

In the background, he heard Gokudera and Reborn attempting various methods to be allowed to join the medics and Tsuna in the ambulance headed towards the hospital. To Takeshi’s glee, they were denied. His new … what was he supposed to call her? Master, Boss, prospective mate? Well, at any rate _his Tsuna_ shot him a look that said she was on to him and his plot against Gokudera. Takeshi gave her his best innocent smile, and _Tsuna_ gave him her best unimpressed look back. Not that it mattered to Takeshi, maybe it was because the experience was so new, but he was glad that she could see right through him.

* * *

When they arrived at the hospital, the techs and nurses attempted to direct Takeshi to the waiting room. This did not have the effectiveness they might have hoped. Takeshi hissed threateningly at the nurse baring him from the room _Tsuna_ was led to. The nurse gave Takeshi his very best _unimpressed_ face.

“Your hissy fit will get you nowhere, snake. I’m an Indian mongoose. Don’t think you can intimidate me with your hisses and fangs, kid.” The guy informed Takeshi, standing strong in front of the door with his arms crossed. The guy was pretty ripped, for a mongoose. But Takeshi wasn’t _just_ a snake, and Mongoose were members of the feliforma family. In other words, they were ‘cat-like’. And Takeshi was one of the biggest Cats in town. After Hibari Kyoya, of course. He gave a low, warning snarl of his father’s people. The mongoose-shifter rocks back on his heels slightly, looking a little frightened and taken aback. A lion’s snarl, especially an Alpha Lion’s displeased snarl, is nothing to scoff at.

The nurse regains control of himself and frowns down at Takeshi. Despite his best efforts, the nurse stays put and stares Takeshi down. Takeshi is attempting to come up with another plan which does not include gutting the mongoose when his father arrives.

“Takeshi!” His father exclaims, and Takeshi can hear the fear and relief in his father’s voice. Then the man is sweeping his taller but slimmer son up into his arms. He holds Takeshi close, making little chuffing noises at Takeshi like he did when Takeshi was just a cublette. Takeshi allows the cuddling for a few moments, but in the end he grunts unhappily and twists to release himself from his father’s grasp.

“I’m _fine_ dad. It’s _Tsuna_ that we need to be worried about! And this _person_ is keeping me from her!” Takeshi growls. His father looks blank.

“Who?” His old man asks, and Takeshi wants to growl at the man. Takeshi’s whole world has changed, can’t his father see that?!

“ **Tsuna,** Dad!” He exclaims. “And they are _keeping me from her!_ What if she’s _hurt?!_ They could be doing _anything to her and I’d never know!”_ Takeshi snarled, and his father exchanges looks with the nurse.

“Ah, Takeshi. I’m sorry I don’t always understand. Please explain who Tsuna is for me.” His father asks, gently pulling and nudging until he has Takeshi sitting in a chair across the hallway. Takeshi goes with it, hoping it will make the nurse let down his guard. No such luck. Tsuyoshi Yamamoto crouches slightly so he’s on eye-level with his seated son. Takeshi grumbles, reluctant to share the news when it’s so new to himself, but it’s his Dad. So he shares anyways.

“My person. The one you and mom told me about. _I found her_ , and they are _keeping me from her_.” He huffs out, but his dad looks like he still doesn’t get it.

“The person I have dedicated by sword and fangs too!” He finally bursts out. Surely his father will understand _that_. Tsuyoshi does. A very serious look overcomes his father’s face.

“Are you sure, Takeshi?” He demands, and Takeshi appreciates that his father is finally on the same page.

“ _Yes._ She _gets me_ , just like you both said she would. Even without words.” He emphasizes. His father nods once, seriously.

“Wait here, Takeshi. I’ll see what can be done.” He murmurs quietly. Then his father leaves the corridor for a moment. He returns with someone who looks a little like Hibari, and who wears a suit. The nurse pales a little at the sight, but merely straightens in response to the new woman’s presence.

“Ramesh, both children are survivors of a _very traumatic event_. Separating them was unwise. Please allow Yamamoto-kun and Yamamoto-san to accompany young Sawada-chan. It will likely calm them both down, and we might actually get those x-rays without sedating them both.” The woman remarks dryly, as the sound of metal clanging against a hard surface sounds from the hallway beyond the door. The nurse flinches at the sound, but moves to scan his personnel card next to the door.

“Understood, Hibari-sama.” The nurse, Ramesh, agrees quickly. The man looks a little relieved to have the decision taken from him. Understandable. Most shifters don’t want to deal with an irate snake or lion. Takeshi is all three: irate, a snake, and a lion. And, of course, a shifter. They leave the Hibari behind them as the enter the hallway. Finally. Then the mongoose-nurse quickly hurries over to a desk in the hallway for a conference with the nurses there.

Takeshi doesn’t pay any attention to their words, nor does he follow the nurse all the way to the desk. He can almost _feel_ **Tsuna** nearby. His tongue flickers out and he follows the traces of _Tsuna_ ’s irate pheromones to a room a few away from the entrance. His father follow Takeshi. The nurse comes back to join them outside the doorway just as Takeshi pulls open the door. Inside, _Tsuna_ looks up and smiles in relief as she sees him.

“Takeshi.” She sighs, looking relieved, and Takeshi immediately crosses the room in a blur to reach her side. His _Tsuna_ is wearing a hospital gown and looking peeved. A wheelchair is next to where she sits on the hospital bed. Takeshi is immediately concerned when he notices the chair. Was she even worse off than he thought…? _Tsuna_ just rolls her eyes, though.

“Hospital policy, apparently. Never mind that the problem’s in my _wrist_ , and not my legs or feet.” She grumbles. Takeshi relaxes slightly at the words.

“You took a long fall, little lady. Not much is known in these parts about Spiders. We need to be careful. Better safe then sorry.” The nurse reproves form behind them. _Tsuna_ turns a narrow-eyed glare on the man.

“I’m _fine_. I’ve taken worse tumbles at home or in the Family lands. From much higher heights.” She grumbles. The nurse pales slightly, but once more stands firm.

“Maybe so, but until we’re sure you’re alright, you’ll ride in the wheelchair.” The nurse sighs. Tsuna looked ready to argue, but the nurse speaks up again. “Not that it matters much, at this point. We’ll have to wait until your parent or guardian gets here to authorize the x-rays before we can actually take you anywhere, so you’re staying put for the moment.” Ramesh adds dryly. Takeshi relaxes further. Surely _Tsuna’s_ mother would know if her daughter was likely to be damaged.

“I’ll leave you three to wait for Sawada-chan’s mother in peace.” The nurse informs them before the shifter leaves. As soon as the door closes behind the nurse, Takeshi’s father turns to Takeshi.

“Take it down a couple notches, son.” The man advises. Grumbling, Takeshi closes his eyes and meditates a little. It isn’t until he’s concentrating that Takeshi realizes _how much_ his instincts have been ruling him. When he opens his eyes once more, Takeshi is more in control of himself.

* * *

“Sorry, Hime. New Guardians are always touchy about being separated from their Sky. With both of you having been in danger when the bond formed, it’s not really surprising he’s being so… _intense_ about everything.” Tsuyoshi attempts to explain to Tsuna. The girl blinks back at Tsuyoshi.

“Um…I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Tsuna admits.

“Seconded.” Takeshi announces. Tsuyoshi breathes in sharply. Then he massages his forehead. What on earth was Reborn _doing_ for the girl? Flames were the very basics of Vongola rule! How could she not know…?! Clueless and forming bonds. Tsuyoshi is going to have some _very_ sharp words for the Arcobaleno next time the two meet. With another heartfelt sigh, Tsuyoshi mentally pulls up his britches. Time to help his cublette and his cublette’s Sky out. Hopefully there was no damage done while the girl isn’t aware of her flames. In a quick, down-and-dirty basics-only version of flames, Tsuyoshi explains everything he can in what may be a very small amount of time before someone else comes into the room.

“Huh. That explains a few things.” The girl remarks. Tsuyoshi wants to shake the calm attitude out of the girl. Didn’t she realize what this meant, what changes it would bring to her and Takeshi’s life? With an active Sky, Takeshi was sure to go active fairly quickly. Especially now that they’d bonded.

“Is there anything we need to watch out for, Pops?” Takeshi, always quick on the uptake when it was something he was interested in, asked. Takeshi nodded wearily.

“Yes. Much like pheromones, Sawada-chan’s Sky flames will put out what’s known as ‘Sky Attraction’. There’s a base-level attraction she puts off at all times, but strong emotions will cause that level to elevate or decrease temporarily. This means that even people who aren’t aware of flames will be subconsciously attracted to her. They will also naturally desire to ‘prove themselves worthy’ of a Sky. And a rejected element can be _dangerous_. Some take it calmly, or sadly, but others _lose their minds_ when they are rejected by a Sky. You will both have to be vigilant to ensure Sawada-chan’s safety. From now on, you will be studying the sword with me, Takeshi. And you _will_ carry it with you at all times.” Tsuyoshi instructed. Takeshi nodded seriously. At least that was one thing off Takeshi’s mind. His son was completely serious about his new duty and oaths. He wasn’t treating this like a game, unlike other situations his cublette faced in the past. That comforted Tsuyoshi, somewhat.

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo...I didn't realize until after I'd written the chapter, but Takeshi comes off a little creepy? It's supposed to show how the new instincts of a Guardian effect him. I figured, a guy who is basically a sociopath can't form bonds with other people normally, so when he DID form a bond, he might go a little overboard. >.< Don't worry, though, he'll become more used to the bond quickly.
> 
> The maybe-suicide scene was really hard for me to write! I usually do better with that scene, but I just wasn't up to it this time. But I needed to get passed that part in order to write the rest of the story. >,<
> 
> I was (very slightly) tempted to write out the actual explanation about flames, but figured all my wonderful readers have probably read a million of the flame explanations already. Hopefully my compromise was okay.
> 
> Also, I may not respond to every comment, but I read them all! And I appreciate all comments that aren't outright flames or people asking me to update on the same day I post an update. So, thank you!
> 
> Until next time:
> 
> ~Wingzrooke


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

* * *

As soon as she turned the corner, Bianchi turned around to peek back the way she’d come. Bianchi wanted to see the little mafia princess drink the soda and drop dead. She watched as Gokudera, her precious little brother and interfering snitch, try to warn the little princess against drinking the soda. Thankfully the message doesn’t get through, and the Sawada child chugs down the soda. To Bianchi’s surprise, the girl doesn’t drop dead. In fact, she looks rather refreshed. Maybe Bianchi gave her the wrong can? Well, it didn’t matter. She could strike again at the girl’s lunch.

* * *

Shamal exhaled smoke as he watched his new patient leave the hospital with her mother and Reborn. The girl looked healthy enough, but he sent a couple of his mosquitos to check her out just in case. When Angela (his foremost examiner mosquito) got close, however, she freaked out and flew back to hide under his white coat collar. Shamal blinked, a little non-plussed, until the tiny trident mosquito vibrated her message to him.

“ _Spider!Spider!Spider! Danger!Danger!Danger!”_ Her little wings beat out. Shamal felt his eyebrows raise nearly into his hairline.

 _“What have you got yourself involved in, Reborn?”_ He wondered. With a shudder, he retreated for now. It was true he treated women, and only women, but _Spiders_ were another matter altogether.

* * *

Reborn glared around as he rode his student’s shoulder back to the Sawada household. That idiot Shamal should have _been here_ by now! What was taking him so long? The man had been stationed in Tokyo, so as to be close to Reborn’s new job. It’s not like the man was coming all the way from Italy! Smoking Bomb got here faster than Shamal, for crying out loud! The hospital, once they got the x-rays they wanted, had declared Tsunako to be in perfect health. This diagnosis wasn’t trustworthy, as far as Reborn was concerned.

The hospital didn’t test for poisons, and they definitely didn’t test for flame problems. Reborn actually expected the latter. He’d thought for sure the girl would pass out after her first flame-use. Apparently not. _Where was that perverted Doctor?!_

Despite looking, Reborn could detect no trace of the Mist. Perhaps it shouldn’t have been _too_ surprising, what with Smokin’ Bomb circling the little family like a restless guard dog. Thankfully the Yamamoto brat had been forced to return to his own home by the brat’s father. One freaked-out guardian at a time was more than enough, for the moment. When they reached the house, Reborn left his student in the kitchen, helping her mother to prepare a snack. Gokudera hurried up to his room, presumably to drop of his backpack, while Reborn went outside to make a private phone call. Or at least, as private as it could get in such a small backyard.

The call was sent to voicemail. Shamal was not taking his calls, apparently. Eyebrows twitching in irritation, Reborn sent a text instead. It was a simple text, instructing the Mist to get to Sawada’s house _now_ , if he valued his continued existence. Something strange was going on with his student, and Reborn was determined to get to the bottom of all this strangeness. A few moments later, Shamal vaulted over the back garden wall and landed lightly on the grass in the yard.

“You rang?” The doctor drawled dryly. Reborn glared at the doctor. So the man had been nearby after all.

“Yes. I need you to look over my student. I suspect she may be poisoned, and there is something strange about her… and this town….” Reborn grumbled. Shamal sighed.

“What a pain.” Shamal grumbled. Shooting the doctor and hitman an unamused look, Reborn led the way into the house. As he led the way deeper into the house, he noted Shamal acting strangely. The man kept twitching every few seconds. The man even whimpered almost silently once.

“Can’t we do this outside?” Shamal whined, and Reborn’s left eye started to twitch. Never before had the Mist given him this much trouble. Generally the man was a professional, excepting that he refused to treat men. Though he would kill them. For a price, naturally.

“No.” Reborn stated flatly. The duo shortly came to the kitchen, and both woman looked up just as the men entered.

“Ara, Reborn who is this?” Nana asked, looking at the man in surprise. Shamal shuddered, looking like he’d rather be anywhere else.

“This is Trident Shamal. Tsunako-chan ate some bad food yesterday, and after the fall today I wanted to have a colleague I trust ensure her health.” Reborn replied. Nana stared at the doctor, as though she could see his soul if she looked long enough. Shuddering, the hitman did his best to minimize his tall form by hunching in on himself and back against the doorframe. What on earth was up with Shamal?

“Very well. Tsuna-chan, behave yourself.” Nana ordered.

“Yes, mother.” Tsuna replied obediently, trading a look with her mother that Reborn could not decipher.

“Let’s use my room, it’s more private.” Tsunako offered. Paling, the Mist choked out an affirmative. Reborn hopped up onto Tsuna’s shoulder once more and rode along as the girl lead the doctor to her bedroom. Before they entered, the man took a hospital gown from his pocket and held it out to the girl.

“I’ll wait out here while you get changed. Just call out to me when you’re ready. You can keep your underthings and socks, but everything else needs to come off.” Shamal instructed, voice quite and solemn. The girl nodded shortly and Reborn hopped to Shamal’s shoulder before the girl disappeared into her room.

“What is wrong with you?!” Reborn demanded. The doctor gazed blankly back at Reborn.

“What do you mean?”

“You’re acting very strange. Flinching at nothing, being afraid of Nana…” Reborn led, but his fellow hitman refused to meet Reborn’s eyes.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” The mist denied, and Reborn ground his teeth. It was impossible to get something out of a Mist that didn’t want to reveal that thing. Especially without torture. But Reborn was certainly going to give it his best effort. Just then the door opened again, and the girl beckoned them inside.

Shamal ran the girl through a basic physical, used a needle to take a small blood sample (and since when did Shamal use needles instead of mosquitos…?), and had her go to the bathroom and pee in a cup. When all that was done, Shamal’s mist created the solid illusion of a lab on one side of the girl’s bedroom. Quickly the man ran the blood and urine samples through his machines. After a few moments the doctor beckoned the girl over, throwing up a mist barrier so that Reborn could neither hear or read their lips. How vexing.

* * *

“Just so you know, I usually make it a point not to treat my predators.” The doctor commented as his indigo flames put up a barrier around the two of them. She can’t help it, Tsuna flinches.

“I…um…I don’t—” Tsuna can’t force the words out, but the doctor gives her a wry look. His attitude somehow makes it easier to find the words, to force them past her thick tongue and shyness with unknown shifters.

“I don’t hunt people. Human _or_ shifter.” Tsuna’s voice is somehow steady, and she is so _, so_ grateful for that. “I appreciate you helping out, anyways. Why all the samples, though? I have a regular shifter doctor…”

The look the man gives her is a little incredulous, but he relaxes at her words. Perhaps talking to him proves she’s not a mindless eating machine…?

“Reborn is apparently afraid you’ve been poisoned, for some reason. He also thinks there’s something _strange_ about you and this town.” The doctor snorts. A giggle slips out, and Tsuna covers her mouth with one hand, blushing.

“He has good instincts. Namimori is a safety zone for those of…mixed heritage.” She admits without shame.

“I had wondered. How is my apprentice doing in your household?” The doctor asks faux-casually. What apprentice, she wonders. “I know you said you don’t eat humans, but I still have to warn you. Predator or not. If my Hayato should come to harm, there will not be a safe place on earth for you. I take care of my Tumblers.” The man adds almost nonchalantly. The gleam in his eyes, however, is that of a parent who will fight to the death to protect their young. And that word… _tumblers_. From the context, she knows he’s referring to some type of young…but she doesn’t recall what species of shifters refer to their teenagers as tumblers.

She assumes he’s some type of insect, since he seems afraid of her and referred to her as his predator. Of course, he _could_ just be one of those prey species that’s afraid of all predators, like mice. It’s unlikely, though. She finds it strange that Reborn would associate with someone who is _prey_ , though. If the man was a shifter, Reborn would probably be some sort of Alpha predator like an Alpha T-rex, or something rare and impossible. From what she’s experienced of the man so far, that’s just how he _is_.

So, if Reborn associates with Shamal, then Shamal must be some sort of dangerous insect. Scorpions would be her first bet, but Scorpions aren’t usually afraid of Spiders, or anything really. Not that they lack for predators either. With a mental shrug, she decides to ask her Mom later. Mom would know what Tsuna has forgotten.

“Gokudera-kun has been settling in well. He has joined our Family. He has also agreed to be one of my…courters. Courting? Beaus? I’m not really sure what word…” Tsuna informs the man, before trailing off in confusion. Shamal looks more alarmed, and very much not reassured.

“What is that boy thinking…I thought he had better instincts than this…courting a _Jorō_ ….!” The man grumbles under his breath. Tsuna sighs. It seems like her ancestor’s choices will _always_ reflect on her. Why couldn’t they have eaten Tigers, or something, instead?

“As one of mine, Gokudera-kun will be safe even from me and my family. We don’t eat Humans, like I said. But if someone should lose control of their instincts, we still don’t go after our own.” Tsuna sniffs, somewhat offended. Despite side-eyeing her in disbelief, Shamal’s shoulders relaxed.

“As for being poisoned…Yamamoto-kun _did_ tell Reborn our parents have gotten us used to poison, so there was no need to fear. Apparently he doesn’t trust our words.” Tsunako huffed.

“I did detect high levels of poison in you, is that normal?” She was surprised the doctor came straight out and asked.

“Yes. For both Takeshi and me. It increases the potency of our own venom and acid, and helps make us immune to lesser poisons. It would be more of a concern if there _wasn’t_ poison and acid.” The admittance is shy, but true.

“Very well, then I will tell Reborn you are immune to most poisons. Fare warning, the little Troll will probably want to test exactly how much ‘most’ is.” Tsuna just nodded to his words. From what she’s experienced so far, Shamal was probably right.

“Mom’s going to want you to stay for dinner. We’re supposed to be having pork chicken katsudon. Just say yes, because Mom won’t take no for an answer.” Tsuna mentioned, laughter in her eyes.

“Who am I to refuse a pretty lady?” Shamal drawled, but the re-tensing of his shoulders gave him away. Rolling her eyes, Tsuna nudged the doctor with an elbow.

“So, can I go now? Are we done?” She huffed. Shamal waved dismissively at her, and all his equipment vanished. Tsuna didn’t bother to stay and listen to the man’s report, she’d hear it just as easily from the ground floor.

* * *

“I don’t know what you want me to tell, Reborn. The girl’s the picture of health. If she was any more healthy it’d be suspicious. She does have poison in her, but it isn’t harming her body. It seems she’s built up an immunity. Most, if not all, poisons won’t work on her. Nothing to worry about.” Shamal sighed to Reborn.

“And your _private_ conversation. What did you say to my student?” Reborn demanded darkly, gun in hand while Reborn polished it with a green Leon-cloth. Shamal gave the hitman a flat look.

“She’s a young girl, some things she probably doesn’t want to talk about in front of her tutor.” The drawling answer seemed to irritate the hitman.

“I don’t care about her privacy. She’s already traumatized from incidents stemming from Sky Attraction. Her safety is my first concern. Let me be clear, Trident Shamal. You better not have said anything perverted to my student.” Reborn’s words did not impress Shamal.

“She’s not my type.” Shamal retorted flatly. Obviously he’d failed to convince the hitman, because Reborn’s dark eyes upped their intensity and killing intent tripled in the air.

“Everything two legged and female is your type.” Reborn disagreed. Shamal scoffed.

“I’m a pervert, not a pedophile.” Shamal grumbled as he rolled his eyes and shoved past the Sun.

“Just so we’re clear.”

“I’ve been invited to dinner. See for yourself.” Shamal sighed over his shoulder. Which was why he didn’t see the boy coming out of the door next to the young Spider’s room. It was also why the two collided, the boy looking eagerly towards the stairs.

“Ugh!” Shamal’s young apprentice grunted as they impacted.

“Steady there, Hayato.” Shamal laughed, reaching out a hand so the boy didn’t fall backwards. To his surprise, Hayato _did not_ look pleased to see his erstwhile mentor.

“What are _you_ doing here, pervert?” The boy growled.

“He was here to give your Hime a check-up.” Reborn answered, his voice floating forward from behind Shamal. The urge to strangle the World’s Greatest HitmanTM was nearly overwhelming, even though he knew Reborn would kill him before Shamal could reach him. Immediately Shamal’s student turned on him with attitude and dynamite bared.

“You better not have tried anything _perverted_ with Hime, perverted Doctor!” Shamal threw a very _unimpressed_ look over his shoulder at the hitman, just to make clear how very beneath-the-belt this move was.

“She’s not my type, brat. I’m not a pedophile.” Shamal repeated. Hayato did not look any less suspicious than before.

“Everything’s your type.” The boy growled, and Shamal felt the urge to facepalm. He really wasn’t _that_ bad, he thought. Ignoring the fact that, yes. Yes he was _that bad_.

“No, it isn’t. Now, I’m going down for dinner. You two idiots can join me if you’re done being rude.” Shamal sniffed as he moved past his apprentice to flounce down the stairs, nimbly dodging the bullet from Reborn as he went.

* * *

Despite expectations, Shamal was the perfect guest. Not a perverted comment, gesture, or insinuation to be found. It was suspicious. Hayato was on to that perverted Doctor. He didn’t know what the Doctor had planned, actually, but he knew it must be something. Even if Shamal suddenly had a problem hitting on teenage girls, which had never been a problem for the man before, the doctor wasn’t hitting on Hime’s mother either. It was all very suspicious. Apparently Reborn felt the same, because the Hitman’s gaze never wavered from Shamal the entire time the man was over.

Shamal’s words were no less embarrassing, though. If somewhat less dangerous. Apparently Hayato’s erstwhile teacher decided instead of flirting, he would embarrass Hayato by telling stories.

“You know, Hime-chan, I’m surprised by how nicely Hayato is treating you. He once swore to have nothing to do with any girl, ever.” Shamal drawls at one point, causing Hayato to flush in mortification and anger. He glared daggers at Shamal, waiting until the doctor turned an amused glance on Hayato to make sure the man saw. Hayato wanted the perverted Doctor to know _just how very dead_ the man was. Embarrassing Hayato in front of Hime! Unforgiveable! Hime, of course, giggled.

“I can’t say I blame him! I don’t want much to do with other girls either.” Hime admitted, and though her stalwart defense warmed him, it still didn’t diminish Hayato’s ire against the other man. Another time, the man commented:

“You know, Hayato was still wetting the bed at thirteen.” Forget death, death was too good for that pervert! Hayato was going to torture the man first!

“I was sick with a disease which _you_ gave me! One that caused a person to lose control of their bowels!” Hayato protested in a howl, trying to leap over the table to strangle the man. Looking distinctly unamused, Sawada Nana caught the back of Hayato’s shirt and pushed Hayato back down into his chair. The woman then turned her attention to Shamal, eyes narrowing. From the corner of his eyes, Hayato noticed that Hime was also glaring at the now-sweating Doctor.

“I trust I do not need to warn you what will happen if you hurt someone who is part of our family, Doctor Shamal?” Nana inquired softly. Her voice was calm, but the killing Intent radiating from both the females at the table more than made up from the lack of tonal threat.

“No need to worry, Sawada-san. I would never.” Shamal pledged, and actually sounded like he meant it! It was all so very strange. The doctor was careful to keep to stories that, though embarrassing, would not set the two females on him. Shamal had never been particularly frightened of girls before. Though he’d been smart enough to run once they tried to attack him, he’d never particularly made an effort to stop from making them mad in the first place either. The man’s departing words weren’t the same as his normal. Truly the whole visit was strange.

“Take care of yourself, little Jorō.” Shamal expressed lazily, slouching and one hand in his pocket while he waved with the other hand as he walked away. Hayato would watch the house and his Hime carefully tonight. Shamal had to be up to _something._

Then a thought struck Hayato. The only time Shamal left a woman alone was when he was engaged in a hit. Had he somehow managed to land a Trident mosquito…? Immediately Hayato turned to Reborn with the question on his lips, but the Hitman just shook his head with a frown. Hayato redoubled his determination to keep watch. He would not fail Hime.

* * *

Reborn’s Doctor friend had gone by the time the Yamamoto’s joined the party. It was probably for the best, because Tsuna didn’t think Takeshi would have liked the Doctor. As it was, neither Hayato or (surprisingly) Reborn had been all that happy with Doctor Shamal being in the house. She wasn’t quite sure why, although the threats she’d overheard from upstairs might have had something to do with it. Honestly, she was a little touched that Hayato threatened his friend on her behalf. She was also a little surprised Reborn had threatened the man. Why did Reborn invite the Doctor, if he didn’t want him around? Surely Reborn knew more than one doctor…?

These thoughts weren’t doing her any good, so Tsuna shook them off and focused back on the present. Reborn appeared to still be watching Yamamoto-kun warily, not looking all that happy in the boy’s inclusion to the family dynamic. Mom, of course, was delighted that Tsunako had another new ‘minion’, and possible son-in-law. Mom was also excited to have more people to feed. Despite being a Spider, Sawada Nana was what Tsuna called a ‘Natural Mother’. The mothering instincts were strong with her. The more people she had to take care of and feed, the happier Sawada Nana was.

Hayato also watched the new member warily and unhappily. Since she wasn’t entirely certain how she felt about having a new ‘minion’, Tsuna didn’t reprimand either of the males. At the time of the… _bonding_ , everything felt right and perfect. Now that she’d had some time to think about it without him present, though, she was a bit nervous.

As though he could sense her thoughts, Takeshi met her eyes and Tsuna relaxed. It wasn’t his flames, either. Because she could sense exactly where every flame in the room was, and what they were doing. It was just a matter of paying attention, really. Perhaps it wasn’t a matter of their bond making her nervous, so much as him not being around that made her nervous. Takeshi sent her a slow, sharp smile as Tsuna kept looking at him. It was what she privately called one of his ‘snake’ smiles. As though to confirm her guess, for an instant his blue slit-pupiled eyes flashed at her.

A chill ran down Tsuna’s spine. Snakes, after all, could eat Spiders. With a huff, she dismissed the instinctive fear. This was _her_ minion. She would not fear Her Own. Instead she moved towards him, ignoring Gokudera scolding Takeshi in the background. Thankfully her first minion was standing behind where Yamamoto-kun stood in the living room, and Reborn was standing on Gokudera’s shoulder. Neither of the present Humans could have seen Yamamoto’s transformed eyes. Stalking forward, Tsunako poked Takeshi-kun in the chest.

“You’re still in trouble.” She informed the boy, to his obvious surprise. Good, Tsunako would hate to think she’d become _too_ predictable. And if she’d surprised him, the others in the room were _definitely_ surprised. Not sparing the others any time to ask questions, especially Takeshi-kun, Tsunako grabbed his school-tie and dragged the boy through the house and into the backyard. When she reached the backyard, she used the tie to spin Yamamoto-kun around herself and gave him a shove further into the yard as she released the tie. The boy wobbled for only a moment before he spun around to face her once more.

“Hime?” Her new ‘Rain’ asked. Tsuna, facing away from the house and any humans that might have followed the duo out, flashed her fangs at him. Immediately she could see Takeshi’s interest peak. He flashed his ‘snake eyes’ back at her, accepting the challenge. Tsunako didn’t waste any time, Snakes were known for their striking speed, after all.

 _“Think Tarantula.”_ She instructed herself, despite there being no tarantula in her blood. Truthfully both ‘halves’ of Takeshi-kun’s heritage were above her own heritage in the food chain. Unlike Snakes, though, Lions didn’t eat spiders. Tsuna had nothing to fear from that angle. She leapt up into the air, arcing down over his head. Takeshi laughed, a free and chilling sound, as he tossed his head back. His own fangs winked up at her for only a split second before they were hidden once more.

Then Takeshi caught her body, his longer arms preventing Tsunako from reaching him. He gave her a look, as if to ask why she bothered, without her Anthro form. Tsunako gave him a mischievous smile, and Yamamoto pushed her away. But too slowly. For while he’d held her in the air slightly above himself, Tsunako had five limbs and her mouth still free. And his arms weren’t longer than her legs. Only barely, of course, but it was still an advantage. Tsunako kicked the boy in the stomach, and she spit a tiny amount of her venom into his face. The venom was one that would absorb on skin-contact, and also temporarily paralyze it’s victim.

Landing lightly on her feet, Tsuna didn’t allow the boy time to react before she was running at him, head towards his stomach. Using his sleeve, Takeshi wiped the venom from his face. He also jumped backwards to get out of her range. He must have slightly changed his own muscles, because he went a lot further than the human from could jump. Naturally, Tsuna slightly changed her own muscles to match.

“Go, Hime! Kick his—” Gokudera started to cheer, only for Tsuna’s mom to clear her throat meaningfully. “—butt!” The boy improvised. Then continued his cheering. Nearby Reborn had taken a seat in the tree, black eyes watching without emotion.

Her moment of distraction was enough for Takeshi to recover and come back at her, leaping towards her. Seeing his hands, nails sharpened into subtle part-claws, coming straight for her Tsunako did the obvious thing and ducked while she ran under him. Takeshi landed where she had been, swinging around to face her once more. They continued circling, trading attempts at landing blows, for several minutes. They both know that the person to land the next blow may very well win the match. It’s not unusual between shifters like spiders and snakes.

What Takeshi doesn’t seem to realize, is that the venom she used on him was a _contact_ venom. His movements are gradually slowing. When he’s back to human-speed, Tsuna capitalizes on her moment. She pounces on him, knee landing in his stomach and causing him to let out a surprised sound of pain. Her hands each capture one of his, and she headbutts him before he can try to bite her. Quickly she re-positions so he’s pinned. Instead of continuing the fight, he laughs up at her.

“I lose, Tsuna. What will you do with me now?” He grins. She pouts down at him. That wasn’t much of a fight, not like what she expected from a fellow shifter. In reprimand, she reaches down and bites him on the side of the neck. He’s a snake, one who can intake new venoms much like herself, so Tsunako has no reservations about adding a little fang to her reprimand.

He twitches, and actually moans a little. Silently he tilts his head further back, baring his throat to her submissively. She growls, biting down harder, and Takeshi whimpers a little. He wasn’t supposed to _like_ his punishment! She only injects a tiny amount of venom into him, just enough to cause muscle aches and cramps. Just enough to help him start to become immune to her venom. Just enough for a mild punishment, too. She doesn’t leak any anticoagulant into it, though. It’s not like she wants him to bleed to death.

She draws back slightly, and licks his neck. This time she leaks a small amount of sealant venom onto the punctures. It was a natural venom her body produced after she injected venom, made to seal her venom into the body she’s bitten. In this case, it makes the punctures seal until all that remained was two old-looking scars on the side of his neck.

Part of her self preens slightly, pleased at the visible mark of her claiming. It wasn’t a mating mark, but it was a type of claim nonetheless. No doubt many other young ladies in their school, the ones who were also shifters, would be very unhappy someone marked their years’ male idol. Tsunako didn’t care. As the more potent venom starts to make its way through his body, Takeshi groans a little.

“Seriously?” He whines, and Tsunako hits him upside the head, but gently.

“Be grateful you’re getting off so lightly. You’re not to risk yourself like that again.” She reminds him, and Takeshi just bares his throat to her once more. It is tempting to bite him again, the stupid boy. But she doesn’t. He’s hers now, and he’s already been punished. Instead she removes herself from the temptation, standing and brushing herself down before stepping away. With a grumble the boy also stands, coming to rejoin her once more.

When she looks to the others, Tsunako finds Hayato watching with a pout. Obviously the others all saw Tsunako bite Takeshi, although only her mother and Yamamoto-san the elder would have recognized what she’d actually done. She juts her chin out rebelliously, expecting the adults ‘in the know’ to scold her. Their reaction…is not expected. Her mom chuckles and ruffles Tsuna’s hair. Yamamoto Tsuyoshi…looks grateful and pleased. Adults are so confusing.

They all retreat inside at Nana’s suggestion, settling in the living room to talk. Sawada Nana settles on the couch, with Reborn taking a seat on the left arm. Yamamoto Tsuyoshi sits down on the other adjacent couch.

Seemingly her first minion is feeling left out, because he spends the time chattering at her incessantly, attempting to keep her attention. He drifts from topic to topic, seemingly trying to find one that captures her interest. It isn’t until he starts talking about a … _particular passion_ of his that Tsuna really regrets the fight, though. Apparently her first minion has a passion for cryptids, aliens, and ‘unusual animals’. He calls them U.M.A.s. She inquires further, and is told that UMAs are Unidentified Mysterious Animals. Naturally, Tsunako is more than a little worried about his beliefs.

How did she get a minion likely to expose her people if he finds out about them?! Also, how did she gain a minion that wanted to meet people like her more than almost anything?! She would have to be extra-careful not to let anything slip in the future.

Naturally Takeshi, that half-snake, finds the whole thing hilarious. He laughs, causing Hayato to turn on Takeshi in ire. The two start fighting, only verbally thankfully. Tsunako gives her mother a pleading look, but Nana shakes her head. Apparently Tsunako gets to be the one to rein in her minions. With a sigh, Tsunako reaches over and whaps them both upside the head. This is made easier by the fact that they are both sitting near her on the floor. Both boys give her an injured look, but Hayato is the only one to actually take the reprimand for what it is. He actually has tears in his eyes, which freaks Tsunako out a little. Takeshi just laughs it off with that fake laugh of his. Tsunako rolls her eyes.

“No fighting in my home.” She orders. Seemingly even Takeshi will obey her, because both boys nod seriously.

“Yes, Hime!” Gokudera chimes at the same time as Yamamoto drawls

“I won’t again, Hime.” Tsuna decides the better part of valor is to turn her attention to the adults and their conversation. This whole day has been beyond draining. Apparently her mother and Yamamoto-san-Senior have been discussing a minion’s place and jobs in the Jorō-Hasselti family. When he notices where her attention has gone, Takeshi also turns his attention to the adult’s words. Hayato, who has heard all this before, ignores the conversation. Instead he scoots closer to Tsuna and tries to draw her attention once more. It looks like Tsuna will have to deal with whatever is bothering her first minion soon. She’d prefer to do so once Takeshi has left the house, however.

No sooner has she had this thought, then her mother invites Takeshi and his father to stay with them. Of course. Tsuna leaves _that_ bundle of fun to the adults and Takeshi to sort out. If there’s a chance that Yamamoto-kun might be staying, she’ll have to address Gokudera’s problem now. Gently she tugs on Hayato’s sleeve. Since his attention hasn’t left her, she tilts her head towards the doorway. Her first minion nods solemnly and leaves the room. Tsuna stands to leave, and has to press down on Takeshi’s shoulder to keep him sitting. When the boy looks up to her, Tsuna shakes her head slightly.

Takeshi doesn’t look very happy, but he complies with her silent directions. So she is free to follow her first minion from the room. When she does, she finds Gokudera has paused just outside the room. Tsunako takes his hand and drags the boy up to his room. Once they’re both inside, she closes the door behind herself. Of course the boy flushes, but he watches her silently to see what she wants. The door is a flimsy barrier and no doubt all the shifters in the house will hear everything that goes on anyways. Since there are humans in the house, though, no one will bring up whatever happens here. It isn’t polite.

“Alright, spill. What’s wrong?” Tsunako demands. Gokudera flushes brighter, and Tsuna raises one eyebrow impatiently.

“You claimed him. Marked him as yours. You haven’t marked me.” The boy burst out, pouting ridiculously. Naturally, Tsuna isn’t quite sure what to say to that. She wasn’t aware humans had a similar marking process. Besides that, how did he even _notice_ the new mark? It didn’t stand out _that_ much! He must more observant than Tsunako gave him credit for.

“Everyone knows _Clouds_ mark those and that which they consider theirs.” The boy grumbles defensively. “I was yours _first_.” He adds.

“You’re talking about the biting? I thought I was a Sky, not a Cloud…” She questions, confused. She was certain Yamamoto-san-Senior called her a Sky…her musing is cut off by Gokudera’s nod.

“Yes, but you also have Cloud flames. I saw them, the day you made me your Guardian.” Gokudera insists. Mentally, she shrugs. Flame-users are so strange.

“So you want me to bite you, too? It was a punishment, not a reward you know.” Her words don’t seem to deter Hayato, who is still bushing but nods furiously. Such a strange person. Still, if it would spare her some drama…well, it’s not like it’s a problem. The real problem will be marking him without injecting venom…she’s never tried it before. Not with her actual fangs.

Silently she stalks closer to the furiously blushing boy. He’s looking at the ground and not her, so when she’s close enough Tsuna reaches out and tilts his chin up. His eyes have widened, the pupils blown wide. The flush is still going full-force, though its only spread across his cheeks right now. His eyes never leaving hers, he tilts his head back and to the side a little, giving her free access to his neck. Another problem is that she _can’t_ use her fangs. Not on someone who is fully human and might realizes there’s something strange about her ‘teeth’. Even if he didn’t see them, he’d still _feel_ them.

Without opening her mouth, Tsunako allows her eyeteeth to partially transform. Just enough to make the tips sharp, but not enough to actually become fangs. Still silent, she lets her eyes drop from his eyes to his neck.

* * *

******Caution: Next scene is a little steamy. Can be skipped without too much confusion******

* * *

Hayato holds his breath. He didn’t want to tell Hime what upset him, but he could deny her nothing. Instead of getting irritated, like most Clouds would be by such a challenge to their authority, his Cloudy Sky seemed to consider his words. Then after confirming Hayato’s desires, and how lucky was he to have a Sky (especially one who was also a Cloud) that would consider Hayato’s desires, she started to stalk towards him. Hayato could _feel_ his eyes dilating as he watched her movements. There was something feral and _other_ about the way she moved.

She met his gaze for a time, completely the predator to his rabbit-fast heartbeat, and then switched her faze to his neck. His heartbeat, already incredibly fast, sped up even more. He felt a tad lightheaded from it, in fact. Then she was descending towards her target, and Hayato held himself absolutely still.

First her lips brushed his skin, and then he felt the lightest of grazes from her teeth. Much like the scar he’d noticed on that stupid baseball idiot, he could tell two of her teeth were sharper than the rest. He whined a little, he didn’t want her to just brush him with her teeth! He wanted a Mark of his own, something to show his Sky claimed him as hers. Tsunako huffed back at him, opening her mouth wider and scraping her teeth against him once again. Hayato squirmed a little at the feeling, and his Sky’s hand clamped down on the back of his neck. With the other hand, and strength he hadn’t realized she possessed, she spun them both around and pushed him backwards until he was pinned between the door and Hime’s body.

Once more she scraped her teeth over his skin, and then she bit down harshly. Hayato whimpered, it both hurt and felt _amazing_! He actually felt two of her teeth break the skin. A feeling of pleasure spread from the area of the bite, completely separate from the pleasure he’d already been feeling. It was strange, a little bit like a drug had been injected. Hayato would know, he’d received plenty of ‘injections’ via mosquito that caused Hayato to feel a varied range of things. Most of them unpleasant, but not always.

He writhed a little against her, but didn’t really have much room to move. After a moment she liked the area where he’d been bitten. Hayato stilled immediately at the feeling of her tongue on him. It was a little strange, to be honest. She stayed there, caging him up against the door, for a heartbeat or two. Then, slowly, she drew away. Once more his Sky met his eyes, this time in an inspecting manor.

“Better?” She asked, and Hayato forced himself to focus. It was hard to focus passed the glowing feeling, but he did it for his Hime.

“Yes. Thank you, Hime.” With a nod, she gently pried him away from the door. Hayato found himself drifting after her down the stairs and back to the living room. Hopefully no one would ask him about the conversations going on, because he couldn’t have told anyone what the topics were. He was too busy glowing. Even the baseball idiot glowering at him from Hime’s other side didn’t bother Hayato right now. Everything was too wonderful to get upset.

* * *

**** End of slightly steamy section****

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm...Hayato was a little more passive than I wanted in this chapter...but I think it maybe came out alright...I couldn't resist putting in the bit about UMAs. I'm still debating when (and if) to reveal shifters to Tsunako's Guardians who aren't 'in the know'. Also debating who will be the first of those Guardians (or Reborn) to find out.
> 
> It took me awhile to hammer this chapter out, and I'm still not 100% happy with it, but at least I managed to include everything I wanted to see happen. And I'm sick of looking at this chapters so...it's posted now. I don't know...that ending scene maybe should have been postponed longer...*sighs*...
> 
> Laters:
> 
> ~Wingzrooke


	6. Ch 6: Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out just what Gokudera was unintentionally "Dosed" with, and an added explanation about flames to fulfil requests from comments.

* * *

* * *

When Tsuna finished administering the bite, which had been a trial in and of itself, she looked nervously up at Gokudera’s face. She’d had to try three times before she got the courage to actually bite. Somehow during the short time Gokudera had been around, he’d managed to worm his way under his skin and make Tsuna fond of him. She _really_ didn’t want to lose him to her lack of control over how much venom (she was aiming for _none_ ) she injected. Unfortunately she felt _something_ leak from her fangs at the end. She’d have to ask Shamal and her mother to check Gokudera. Make sure the boy wasn’t going to have his insides liquified or anything.

“Better?” She wondered, thinking to herself that it really wasn’t worth it to mark him if it killed him. Despite her worries, he seemed to think anything was worth her mark.

“Yes. Thank you, Hime.” Well, it was done now. Best thing to do was get Mom to check Gokudera out. Shamal, too. His dilated pupils suggested whatever she’d injected was doing _something_. Quickly she led the way back to the living room, noting that Gokudera seemed to be sort of … drifting after her. As they walked, Tsuna kept glancing back at the boy. He still looked pretty dazed. Although the adults didn’t stop talking when the two teens re-entered the living room, every person glanced at them. Apparently their absence hadn’t gone unnoticed. Upon their entrance, Takeshi immediately stood up and came to her side. His sharp eyes caught sight of Hayato’s new mark immediately. The cublette’s eyes quickly took in the dilated pupils and dazed manner.

“Was that wise? I thought you wanted to keep this one.” Takeshi inquired mildly. Briefly she recalled Tsuyoshi’s explanation about Rain’s. They look out for the family, they bring tranquility, and help resolve conflict. There was also something in there about putting the Sky and Family’s enemies to rest, or washing them away, or something. It wasn’t relevant in this instance, though. It pleased her that Takeshi was taking his responsibilities seriously, that he would put aside his animosity towards Gokudera (and she really _should_ start thinking of him as Hayato, now…) in order to ensure a family member’s wellbeing.

“He insisted. And I tried my best. I thought Mom and Shamal might be able to help….?” Tsuna mumbled, flushing slightly in mortification. Sharply the boy nodded. As soon as she spoke their names, Tsuna’s mother left the group of adults mid-conversation. In fact Nana stopped and left in the middle of her own sentence. While that was happening, some of what Takeshi and Tsuna were saying must have penetrated G..Hayato’s fog.

“You’re just jealous, baseball idiot, that I’ve got my own mark now! And it wasn’t a punishment!” G-Hayato proclaimed, stick of dynamite in hand.

“Easy, Go…Hayato. He just wants to make sure you’re okay. He didn’t mean to offend you.” Tsuna did her best to soothe the irate Storm-boy.

According to Tsuyoshi-san, Hayato’s attitude and defensiveness was typical of Storms. Especially those who hadn’t received guidance in their flame training. Knowing what little she did about Gokudera, it was likely he didn’t have another storm to teach him. It wouldn’t stop him from doing his job: being the furious attacking force that took down the Sky and Family’s enemies.

A perfect job for someone whose flame disintegrated. A “classic” storm, Tsuyoshi had called Gokudera, when Takeshi described Hayato. Knowing that, it was easier to worry less about Hayato’s reactions and words. She’d still have to make sure he didn’t blow people and things up that didn’t need it, though. Who’s idea was it to give an already volatile storm dynamite, anyways? Nana reached them and Tsuna shook off her thoughts.

“What’s wrong, Tsu-chan?” Nana asked, and Tsuna winced a little. She looked at Takeshi from the corner of her eye, and he nodded. Takeshi lightly gripped Gokudera’s shoulder and steered the protesting Storm-boy over to the couch. While Takeshi pushed the volatile boy down into the couch and flopped on top of the Storm to keep him there, Tsuna quickly explained the situation to her mother. Thankfully she was able to get the entire story out before Reborn reached them. Tsuyoshi did hear the tail-end of the story, but he didn’t say anything since Reborn was just behind him. Though she looked a little concerned, Nana smiled at her daughter.

“I’m sure it’s fine, Tsu-chan. I’ll go check on him now.” Nana promised. Tsuna twisted her hands together anxiously while her mother went to check on Tsuna’s first minion.

“What’s wrong, Tsunako?” Reborn demanded.

“Family business.” Tsuyoshi said before Tsunako could figure out what to say. Reborn shot the adult Yamamoto a disgusted look.

“As Tsunako’s tutor—” Reborn started to drawl, irritation thick in his voice.

“You are still an outsider, Reborn. You weren’t even hired by Tsunako’s family. You were hired by Vongola. They are, at best, estranged distant relatives.” Tsuyoshi stated flatly. Reborn grumbled, but as Tsuyoshi’s words were the truth, Reborn was forced to let the matter drop. For now, at least. Tsunako had a feeling Reborn wouldn’t leave the matter alone forever. He was persistent like that. Before either adult could bring up a new subject, Nana’s laughter rang out. Tsuna was immediately at her mother’s side, worried eyes looking up at the older woman.

“Mom?” She inquired. Nana smiled down at her daughter.

“He’ll be fine, Tsu-chan. It looks like my little spiderling is growing up, is all. I remember my first mark…” Nana trailed off towards the end, looking nostalgic. “Come with me, and we’ll discuss this in private. Reborn, Tsuyoshi, you _will not_ follow us or listen in. Am I clear?” Nana demanded, and the two men nodded. If Reborn’s nod was more grudging than Tsuyoshi’s, no one commented.

While the two men returned to the couch they’d left, Nana Sawada pulled her daughter into the kitchen. Nana angled her wrist towards the doorframe, after they’d passed through, and spun a quick three-strand warning web across the doorway. Once she’d set up a forewarning system, Nana turned back to Tsuna.

“How much do you remember about the maturing process of our people?” Nana asked directly, and Tsuna instantly flushed.

“Um…our spider-forms need to molt…? And…we’ll start being more attracted to people…?” Tsuna mumbled, looking down at her shoes. Nana sighed.

“Yes, those do happen. The other is the change in your venom. Actually, a better way to say it is you will develop another _type_ of venom. Beyond just our regular venoms and the acid you can inject into anyone or anything you bite, there is also the…for lack of a better term, _mating_ venom. Thanks to evolution, we Jorōgumo have a venom that more or less heightens the pleasure in any physical contact. That includes contact that wouldn’t normally be considered ‘pleasurable’ in a sexual way. It also sort of drugs the person it’s injected into. Thankfully the venom wears off in about thirty minutes, so Gokudera-kun will be fine. There are no long-term effects, excepting that Gokudera’s mark will never fade. Once you develop this special venom, it will inject anytime you use your fangs to bite. Even if you are not using any other form of venom. There’s no stopping it.” Nana explained to her still-flushed daughter.

“Oh. Thank you for explaining, Mom.” Tsuna mumbled before practically fleeing the room.

“I wonder if I should have Mother start sending prospective mates, now that Tsunako-chan is starting to mature…And we’ll have to make plans for her molt, as well. And the traditional post-molt maturation party…” Nana hummed to herself, alone in the kitchen.

* * *

The children were sent to get ready for bed shortly after Tsunako and Nana returned to the living room once more. All three adults stayed in the living room, however, because Tsuyoshi thought there were _things Nana Sawada should know._ Reborn disagreed. Strongly.

Despite Reborn’s opinions on the matter, Tsuyoshi sat Nana down to explain about flames. As Tsuyoshi said, whether or not they joined with Vongola, Tsunako-chan had flames and therefore her mother should know what to expect. It also helped explain why Takeshi would be sleeping at the Sawada home every night for the next two weeks, despite living only four blocks away from said home.

“You said there are seven types? And my Tsu-chan is a Sky, which is Harmony and bonding. Your Takeshi is a rain, and Gokudera is a Storm.” Nana repeated, going over the first three flames Tsuyoshi explained.

“That’s right. So Tsuanko-chan will need still need lightning, cloud, mist, and sun guardians. Lightning’s property is hardening, and their purpose is first line of defense. Mostly. Usually lightnings are possessive and stubborn. Cloud’s property is propagation, and they’re sort of multi-task. They’re the usual heavy-hitters. They can also double as healers and repair-people if they’re smart/imaginative.They’re expected to be fighters, loners, and possessive. Mist is the flame of construction and illusions. They’re jobs generally range from spies and intelligence gatherers to safe-guarding secrets, people, and places. Sometimes they also help with training. Sun’s main property is ‘activation’. Generally Suns are the healers. They’re typically bright, hyperactive, and affectionate. Remember, these are just generalizations, though. Any flame can do way more than what I’ve described, based on their imagination and determination. There are also inverse-flames, where everything I’ve described is flipped to the opposite.” Tsuyoshi sighed.

“Maybe I should write this down…” Nana worried. In reply, Tsuyoshi pulled a folded-up pamphlet out of his pocket and passed it over to Nana.

“The basic information is on the pamphlet. Mostly you just need to know about Sky flames, though. There are unique dangers associated with each type of flame, but Sky flames have the most dangers. Thankfully it looks like Tsunako-chan doesn’t have any mental-health issues, but you should still watch out for them. Mental-health issues can really mess-up a Sky. There’s more information in the pamphlet on that. Basically, if she does develop some sort of mental health issue, you’ll need to make sure she gets the appropriate treatments as soon as possible.” Tsuyoshi sighed.

“The next thing you need to watch out for is other people. Sky flames put out what is known as _Sky Attraction_. This is partially to help collect guardians, and partially because of the Harmony aspect of Sky Flames. There is always a base-level of Sky Attraction, but above that level Tsunako should be able to learn to control the Sky Attraction. Depending on the strength of her flames, she is likely to get stalkers, at the very least. It isn’t unheard of for Sky Flames to set off mobs, or even accidentally create a cult. This is one of the reasons Guardians are necessary: to help keep unwanted people away from Tsunako.” Tsuyoshi continued. Nana nodded seriously, a pen in hand as she made notations on the pamphlet.

“Finally, there’s the Sky Flames themselves. A Sky’s body produces more flames than their body can handle. This is the opposite of every other flame type, where they never reach the limit of how much flame their body can handle. It’s a balancing act. Harmony is, I mean. A Sky creates a bond with an element by spinning their flames together. Then the Sky’s excess flames flow through the bond into the guardian. As the flames flow through the bond, the Sky flames transform into the same type of flame as the Guardian’s. Thus using up the excess flame the Sky’s body can’t handle and making the Guardian stronger. That’s not the danger. The danger is if the Sky doesn’t get enough guardians, their flames can overload their body and cause them to explode. It’s rare, mind you, but it does happen.” Tsuyoshi warned. Naturally, the idea of her sweet little Tsu-chan exploding was quite distressing to Nana. Reborn was forced to calm the woman down, throwing dark looks at an unapologetic Tsuyoshi the entire time.

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's a short chapter this time. I really wanted to get this bit up before I moved onto the next 'arc' of my story, as it were. Hopefully I can get the next one out soon, but I'm not crossing my fingers. Like this chapter better than last chapter, anyways.
> 
> Now we've learned a little bit about a Spiderlings maturation! 
> 
> Spider report: I've had three more spider-visitors to my room (none welcome), one of which was the black widow (a "cousin" of the red-backed spider). Send help! Blegh, I hate spiders (ironic, I know). Thankfully I have a resident spider-squisher, so I have not had to squish any of them.
> 
> RL's been kicking my butt, so I'm kind of proud of getting last chapter and this chapter out at all, honestly. 
> 
> Okay, sorry for the ramble. I'll head off now to write. Hopefully I didn't lose to many of you with the ending of the last chapter, and I hope to see you all next chapter.
> 
> ~ Wingzrooke


End file.
